Hadrian Dracula: Rise of a Prince
by Black Flame of Destruction
Summary: What if on the night hes left on the Dursley's Doorstep, a friend of his parents appears and takes him in? and what if this friend Adopted him and changed his name from harry potter to Hadrian Dracula? well come in and see.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. this is a Story idea i've had in my head for awhile. so this is pretty much a test chapter. I want everyone to read it and tell me how it is, and if you think i should continue it or should just throw in the towl right now.

I dont own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does. however i do Own my OCs i may put in this Story.

* * *

Prologue

Its the early hours of the morning of November 1st and we find ourselves in Little Whining, Surrey, England, on a street filled with houses that all look the same, with perfectly cut lawns and similar vehicals in the driveways, the Uniformity of the neighborhood could be considered droll. On this day we find an Old man in strange clothing walking down the sidewalk, hes wearing what appears to be cartoonish robes littered with stars that as he walks seem to move on their own. As he walks each street lamp seems to go out before him casting the man in shadows, however from the brief glances of the light one can see hes very tall, maybe 6'2, skinny, has a long flowing white beard and glasses on his face. Eventually he comes to a stop in front of a specific house, with the number 4 on the front, when he hears a cats meow, he turns and sees a Maine Coon cat and smiles while saying "why hello there Professor McGonagall, Fancy meeting you here this evening." suddenly the cat jumps from the wall its sitting on and mid air transforms into a tall, Black haired, Stern looking woman wearing Blue robes. The now identified Professor McGonagall snorts and responds "People are celebrating all over Britain, if they aren't careful the Muggles will find out about us." the old man smiles and chuckles and responds "its a great time, The dark lord has been vanquished, so they deserve to celebrate after so many years of fear and suspicion. Surely you wont fault some people getting out of hand Minerva."

* * *

Said woman just shakes her head and says "So its true then Albus? The potter boy defeated He-Who-Must-not-be-Named?" The now named Albus nods his head and says "Yes it seems that way, however i do not believe Voldemort is truly gone, but thats me." the woman scowls and says "But how did it happen Albus? How could one child not even 2 years old defeat such a powerful Dark Wizard?" Albus sighs and says "I'm still not sure about that. However thats why I've chosen to place him here with his Muggle relatives, for if he were to stay in the wizarding world he would become arrogant and big headed due to his fame, as already they call him the Boy-Who-lived." Minerva frowns and says "really Albus does it have to be these people? I have watched them for 48 hours and must say they are the worst sort of Muggles I've ever seen. It's not the right sort of place for the Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Potter to grow up." the old man sighs and says "I understand how you feel Minerva, but they are his only remaining relatives, also Lily placed a powerful blood protection over young Harry, one that will be strengthened by living in this house with his mother's sister. Its really for the best Minerva." before she can respond to this they hear the roar of an engine and turn in time to see A flying Motorbike land on Privet Drive, being driven by a huge man with a bushy black beard, wearing a large fur coat.

* * *

The man pulls up to number 4 and turns off the bike, then dismounts and walks up to the two professors, Albus greets him "ah Hagrid, so glad of you to join us. Where's Harry?" Hagrid goes inside his coat and brings out a bundle of blankets and uncovers the face of a 15 month old child with Wild black hair and striking emerald green eyes and replies " 'es righ' ere professor Dumbledore. Little tyke slept most o'da way." Albus smiles and says "excellent. Now give him here." the big man hands the child over to the older man as Minerva decided to pique her curiosity asking "Hagrid where did you get that Flying Motorbike?" Hagrid smiles and says "Got it from young Sirus Black i did, e wanted ta take Harry, but i told 'im i ad strict orders from Dumbledore i did, so e gave me is bike." the stern witches face softens at this. Albus proceeds to take out his wand and create a basket which he places the boy into, and then casts a warming charm on the child to keep him warm, and proceeds to place a letter on his chest then turns around and addresses his colleges "Alright lets go. We've done all we can." Minerva nods tho under protest and proceeds to transform back into a cat and run off, as Hagrid gets back on the bike and flies off, and Albus clicks a device the releases balls of light that rush to all the street lamps as he looks back and says "good luck Harry Potter, you'll have a hard life here but one day you'll understand it was all for the greater good." after that he disappears with a pop.

* * *

However after they're all gone the shadows begin to writhe and begins to take a Humanoid shape, after a few moments the shadows retreat and reveals a man with Dull blonde hair, dark blue eyes that seems to glow with power, wearing a black suit with a red tie, and on the tie is a coiled dragon. The man looks around the neighborhood and sneers at it, then he walks over to Number 4 and looks upon the boy on the doorstep and smiles, showing that his his incisors are slightly longer then the average humans but not as long as a Vampire's, as he leans down and picks the child up and says "Hello Hadrian. Fear not uncle Adam is here and i wont let you stay with a bunch of bigoted, narrow minded, hateful Mundanes. You parents would turn in their graves if they knew that child Albus was ignoring their will by placing you somewhere that you were never supposed to go near." after saying this Harry wakes up and looks up at Adam and smiles at him, reaching for his face. The blonde just rocks him and says "But never you worry, I'm taking you home with me little man and tomorrow "Harry Potter" Dies, and in his place will be Hadrian Adamantius Dragonov-Dracula, Heir to the Most Ancient and Royal house of Dracula and Most Ancient and Noble House of Dragonov, Prince of Vampires, and My son." and with that he turns and walks away from the house, vanishing in black mist when he reaches the end of the block.

* * *

Tonight would go down in history as the day Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, disappeared from Wizarding Britain never to be seen again, however no one would know until 10 years later when the Savior of the wizarding world never showed up for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after this Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school would make a trip to number 4 privet drive to find out why harry didn't come. He would find out from Petunia Dursley, the sister of Lily Potter nee Evans, that she never found her nephew on her doorstep and so had no idea where the boy was. The old man would lead and investigation into the boys whereabouts, however nothing would turn up. Until 3 years later at the Tri-wizard Tournament.

* * *

And thats the end of the Prologue. pleas read and leave lots of reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Draculas

ok so i got and overwhelming response to this story. many people said i should continue it and see where is can take it so thats what i'm going to do. now this chapter is just a introductory chapter to Hadrian and his father but its a major time skip to 1994. I hope you all enjoy this one as much as you did the Prologue

I don not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. I do however own any and all OCs i put in this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter The Draculas**

**June 1994, Paris, France**

We find ourselves at a beautiful villa in the heart of the city of lights, the villa is 3 stories tall and set on 5 acres of land, and looks as if its straight out of the 1700s but with a few modern touches. The lawns are kept perfectly cut, with many different bushes cut into the forms of creatures of myth, the driveway extends all the way to the front door of the home and around a large fountain a thousand feet from the front entrance with the motif of Dragons. Inside the Villa could be called extravagant, with priceless paintings, artifacts, and other items scattered around in a way meant to show the wealth of the occupants of this house. On the second floor is where the houses 2 main occupants reside, and one of them is walking down the hallway towards the study of the other, this person is a young man, maybe 14, with straight, long, dull black hair, and a pair of green eyes that have been compared to the color of the killing curse -Avada Kedavra-, hes of above average height for his age standing at 5'8, with a lithe build meant for speed, hes wearing a casual red button up shirt with a coiled dragon over the left breast, a pair of dark trousers, and black and red sneakers, on his right hand ring finger is a ring with a ruby with the same coiled dragon in obseidon etched into the ruby. This young man is Hadrian Adamantius Dragonov-Dracula, heir to two houses, prince of the vampires, and a Damphir or Half Vampire/ Half Human, and a student of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

* * *

At this moment hes headed towards the study of his father to discuss something with him, after a few moments he arrives and knocks on the door and then waits for permission to enter, after a moment he hears "Come in Hadrian." and thats what he does, he enters the study, which is done up in dark colors of red, black, green, blue, and yellow which Harry always found strange, along the walls are shelves full of books, some of them even older then his father who is pretty old himself, sitting in front of the only windows in the room is a desk made of some dark wood, on each wall are different symbols, on the eastern most wall is the symbol of the Dracula family, the coiled dragon, and on the western most wall is a 7 pointed star with each point having a different symbol upon it which represents each of the elements of nature. However the most striking thing about the study is not the decor but the air of power and authority which permeates the air of the room, all radiating from the lone figure behind the desk, a man with dull blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a goatee the same color as his hair, wearing a red business suit with a black tie upon which is a red coiled dragon. This man is Adamantius Vladislaus Dragonov-Dracula, Lord of the Houses of Dragonov and Dracula, King of all Vampires, the no- Life King, and most importantly Hadrian's Father.

* * *

The teenager greets his father "Salut tata ce mai faci, in aceasta dimineata?(Hello Father, How are you this morning?)" the man looks up from his work and smiles at his only son and responds "Fac bine Hadrian, cum te simti, in aceasta dimineata pe fiul meu?(I'm doing well Hadrian. How are you this morning my son?)" Harry smiles and says "Im alright dad, however i had that dream again, the one with my mother and the snake faced man." he frowns at the end of this as his father gets up from his desk and motions him to sit on one of the couches in the room with him. He agrees and sits as Adam says "I'm sorry that you had that dream again Harry. However I've told you before not to dwell on it, however use the feelings from it to drive yourself to become stronger so that the next time you encounter the foolish mortal dark lord you will crush him under your heel." The teenager nods at this and contemplates the mans words before finally smiling and responding "Vous stes pere droite, je vais l'utiliser pour devenir plus fort(you are right father, i will use it to become stronger)" the blonde shakes his head and says "Stay to one language Harry. English will do. Now what can i do for you little prince?"

* * *

Harry looks sheepish at the slight reprimand and replies "Sorry dad, anyway originally i came in here to talk to you about an event i heard about from Fleur." the elder vamperic male raises his eyebrows at this and says "oh? And pray tell what event did you hear about from your Veela girlfriend?" the teenager blushes at this slightly while the father just chuckles, however the boy quickly gets his wits about him and says "Thats not funny father, Fleur is just a really good friend." Adam smirks and says "yes a good friend whom you wish to sleep with, and don't deny it as I've seen it in your eyes at parties at Delacour Manor. If I were you I would have already staked my claim and made her mine." the dark haired vampire just glares slightly at his dad and says "Well your not me. Anyway Fleur was telling me about the Quiditch world cup and how it was taking place this year in Britain, and i was wondering if we could go?" the blond places a hand to his chin and thinks about it for a few moments before saying "And would the Delacours perhaps be going to the world cup?" Harry just nods his head and says "but thats not the reason i want to go, you know how much i love Quiditch. I mean i don't like playing it but i love to watch it." Adam nods his head and replies "Yes its quite brutal and vampires love sports in which theres a high chance of bloodshed. Hmm if i recall correctly the cup is in a few weeks and i did actually receive 2 tickets to it, i was going to just throw them away, but..." the teen looks at his father pleadingly and the man smiles and says "I suppose i could use them and take my only son to the game. However i have one stipulation Hadrian." the boy just smiles and says "Whatever it is I'll do it father." however he becomes scared when he sees his father's famous shark grin and gulps as the man says "My stipulation is that while at the world cup you must find young Miss Delacour and stop beating around the damn bush and ask her to be yours. If you cannot do that then we will return here immediately and you will miss the World Cup. Do we have an Accord my son?" as he extends his hand for a shake. Hesitantly he takes the mans hand and says "fine, we have an accord father." the man laughs and says "Good, now if theres nothing else go and finish your summer homework." Harry stands up and says "its already done, theres a reason I'm 2 years ahead of my peers. I think I'll head to the library and read up on the more advanced Elemental spells."

* * *

With that he walks out leaving Adam alone with this thoughts until he to stands and his eyes harden as he says "Cassius Report." from the shadows of the room steps a tall man with short red hair and orange eyes, the man steps in front of Adam and kneels with his head bowed and neck out in a sign of submission and says "My Liege, i bring news of the child Dumbledore." the blonde looks down on his servant and says "And what news do you bring my old friend?" Cassius looks up and replies "Albus Dumbledore has become desperate to find Harry Potter my Liege. So desperate that hes spearheaded the return of the Tri-Wizard tournament, he plans to host it at Hogwarts." Adam scowls and says "And what does he think bringing back the Tri-Wizard will accomplish? He will never find Harry Potter because Harry Potter no longer exists. Besides did he not name the Longbottom boy as the "True" Boy-Who-Lived after Harry "disappeared"?"

* * *

The red head nods his head and says "Yes my Liege, however he has never believed the boy dead and still wishes to gain control over him for his "greater good" his plan is simply to place the Potter boy's name into the goblet of fire and wait for it to spit out not just the names of the three champions but Harry Potter as well. He's expecting that since the Goblet of fire represents a binding magical contract that the boy will appear for he will not wish to lose his magic and die." The Vampire King takes this information in and says "That fool will do nothing with this plot but rid my son of the last of the Potter blood he has inside of him." Cassius looks at his king with confusion and says "What do you mean my Liege?" the blonde walks over to a tray filled with alcohol and pours himself a glass of Vodka which he takes a swig of before responding "What i mean is that the Goblet of fire was made to lock on to the magic of not just the individual whose name comes out of it but of the magic of the family name of that person, meaning it would lock on the the Potter Family magic and if my son were to not participate in the tournament it would strip from him the Magic of the House of Potter, making said house finally extinct. My son would survive but only because of the blood adoption, his Vamperic heritage from me would see that he survived the extraction of the house of Potter magics, on top of that he also has the House of Dragonov and Dracula's magics which would just become all the more stronger inside of him." the younger vampire takes this in and says "So what shall you do your Majesty?" the blonde downs the rest of his drink and says "What can i do Cassius? I do not wish my son to lose the last piece of his birth father he truly has left. I will have to let him compete, and hope that no one at Hogwarts pisses him off. You remember what happened the last time some one pissed him off."

* * *

The red headed vampire shudders and replies "Yes. It was a bloodbath so gruesome not even my vamperic bloodlust could stand the sight. That was the night that i knew he was TRULY the prince of Vampires and Heir to House Dracula." Adam smiles at that and says "Yes, it was quite a proud moment for me to see how vicious he really could be. At the same time i was disappointed that it had to happen when he was only 9. That biker gang should not have knocked his blood pop out of his hands. Anyway thank you for the report Cassius, return to your post and notify me if anything changes." the other man merely bows low and then vanishes, Adam returns to his desk and takes out a chess board, arranging the pieces in their correct places and then makes the first move on both sides, smiles and says "Well Albus, you've set the stage, now let the game begin. Lets see how you fare when you play a true master young man, and we shall find out who the winner is in the end." and with that he begins laughing maniacally. As the doors to his study close on their own and every creature for miles gets chills up their spines, for soon the Draculas shall make their grand entrance to the British Wizarding wold and nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

Annnd Cut. well thats chapter 1. i hope you all enjoy it. Now i decided that i'm going to make this a Harem story but not an overly large harem, prolly only 4 girls. I've decided the first will be miss fleur delacour and i'll be putting up a poll to see who the other 3 will be at a later date. Anway Albus is making his move to finally find harry, and Adam is preparing to play the chess game with the old manipulator. So as always read and review and tell me what you think. and if you have any suggestions for how to improve it and what way you think i should go with it.


	3. Chapter 2: The world Cup

Well heres chapter 2. i hope its good. oh and this chapter we see the Delacour Family and Hadrian and Fleur end up together but they arent going to be getting into a sexual relationship right away. anyway next chapter will most likely be the start of the Tri-Wizard which means Fleur and Harry will be at Hogwarts.

As always i dont own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. however i do own any all OCs i put in this fic.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The World Cup**

**2 weeks later, Great Britain.**

If there was one thing Hadrian Dracula hated more then anything it was portkey travel, it always left him feeling like emptying the contents of his stomach, and on top of that he always landed as he did now, on his ass. Hearing chuckling to his right he looks over and glares at his father as he gets to his feet and says "It's not funny father. I hate bloody portkeys. I don't see why we couldn't just shadow travel to our campsite." Adam Dracula just continues to chuckle at his son's misfortune as he replies "For 2 reasons, first we're not trying to advertise to all of the British wizards and witches that we are Vampires, and secondly its the rules to check in to let the Ministry of Magic know that we're here so they don't give our campsite away. Also if you'd listen to my advice and jump just as the portkey activates you wouldn't always land on your but my son." the teen just grumbles as they make their way over to a man with a clipboard who looks at them and says "Name?" the blonde answers "Lord and Heir Dragonov." the man just looks at his list and when he finds their names he looks up with the fakest smile Harry has ever seen and says "Ah! Lord Dragonov how good to see you, the Minister was afraid you wouldn't make it. Your campsite is in the foreign quarter, if you take this path and then go left you cant miss it." Adam nods his head and says "thank you good sir. Come Hadrian." Harry nods his head and follows his father as the ministry worker calls out "Hope you have a Good Time My Lord!" then returns to his duty. The dark haired teen sneers at this and asks in Romanian "De ce ar ministrul britanic de ingrijire magie daca am aratat in sus sau nu?(Why would the British Minister for Magic care if we showed up or not)" Lord Dragonov responds "because the House of Dragonov isnt just a Most Ancient and Noble house in France, it holds the same Status here in Britain." Harry just stares at his expectantly and the man sighs and says "Este pentru ca casa Dragunov este bogat, iar ministrul britanic este un om lacom. El doreste ca noi sa linia de buzunare pentru a ajuta-l sa stea in birou.(It is because house Dragonov is wealthy, and the British Minister is a greedy man. He wishes for us to help line his pockets to help him stay in office.)" the dark haired teen nods his head at this and says "Is there no one in power here who is in power for the people instead of themselves?" the blonde shakes his head and says "there are a few but they are far and between. In fact i know of one for certain who is in it for the people and not herself. Madame Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for Britain, and also regent to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Bones. However theres little she can do when corruption runs rampant in the Ministry." the teenage prince takes this information in and decides to file it away for later before he notices that they've reached their campsite.

Their tent is bigger then any other around it by far and more resembles a small house on the outside, however the inside is even more impressive as thanks to Magic its bigger on the inside then the outside and looks like a small manor house inside with all the amenities of home. However before he can step in to look around he hears a musical voice behind him scream out "Hadrien!" he turns around and smiles as he sees a Beautiful girl of about 17, with long silvery blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, she stands at about 5'5 the the perfect hourglass figure with legs that seems to go on forever and a modest high C-cup bust, wearing a light colored blouse and a knee length black skirt, with flats on her feet. All in all she looks like a model however to Hadrian she's his best female friend Fleur Delacour heiress to the Ancient and Noble house of Delacour. The teen vampire looks at her a moment longer, taking in how beautiful she looks and says "Hey Fleur! Man am i glad to see you, i thought that i was going to be stuck with father for the next couple hours. Did you just arrive as well?" the young woman just laughs and says "Non, we 'ave been 'ere for 'ours. I 'ave been waiting for you Hadrien, it 'as been so boring wit just Maman and Papa, and Gabrielle 'as been driving me up ze wall." Harry just laughs at this as they hear a throat clearing and turn to see Adam giving them a poinient look as he says "Good morning miss Delacour." Fleur curtsies slightly and says "Bonjour Seigneur Dragunov." just as she finishes her greeting 3 more people walk up, 2 of them look like older and younger versions of Fleur respectively, while the last is a man of average height, with dark brown hair and a thin mustache, these people are Fleur's parents, Lord Jean-Claude Delacour and Lady Appolline Delacour, and their younger daughter Gabrielle Delacour.

Jean greets Adam with a handshake and says "Good Day Lord Dragonov, how are you this fine morning?" the blonde smiles and replies "I'm doing quite well Lord Delacour, in fact this morning started off with laughter, My boy here continues to be terrible with portkey travel." to that Harry mumbles something that sounds like "I'd like to see you fall on your ass sometime." Jean chuckles and says "well Portkey travel isnt for everyone, and what have i told you about calling me Jean-Claude lord Dragonov?" Adam chuckles and says "The same thing I've told you about calling me Adam. Call me by my name and I'll call you by yours." the brown haired man nods and says "Fair enough." as the blond turns towards Appolline and takes her hand and lays a light kiss across her knuckles and says "Lady Delacour, always a pleasure to see you, and might i say you are looking as ravishing as always." said woman just giggles and replies "Thank you Adam, if I didn't know any better i would say your trying to steal me from Jean-Claude. And I've told you call me Appolline." said man just smirks and says "Who says I'm not? I've been trying to steal you away from Jean ever since our children became friends. So far all my attempts have failed, but i shall never give up, for my heart was stolen by you and so i shall steal yours right back." as he gives an over flourished bow causing both Jean-Claude and Appolline to laugh at his antics, while both teenagers shake their heads at how weird their parents are, and Gabrielle has no idea whats going on. Harry turns to Fleur and says "What do you say we get out of here and leave the older people to do whatever it is they do?" the beautiful teen nods her head and says "Oui, i say dat is a good idea." the dark haired teen turns to both sets of parents and says "Fleur and I are going to explore the camp grounds for a bit. We'll be back later." all 3 adults give their permission however Adam gives his son a look that screams "Remember our Deal" before the 2 teens leave.

And so Harry and Fleur spend some time walking around, looking at all the different tents and all the witches and wizards who are dressed weirdly, and talking about how their summers have been so far. Suddenly Harry asks "Hey Fleur, why do you always speak with that French accent? I know you can speak perfect english just as well as your parents, and even better then most people who speak it as a first language." The blonde thinks about her response and then proceeds to use some of the only Wandless magic she knows to place a silence bubble around them and says "The reason i use the accent is the same reason why i act as some put it "Snooty" at school, its to make people underestimate me as well as to protect myself from those who would approach me because of my Veela heritage." the vamperic teen just looks at her in a new light at this and says "I understand where your coming from trust me. Just like you i have a completely different personality at school because of of being Half Vampire. I act cold and indifferent to everyone, even my few guy friends, but your the one person i can never act that way towards." Fleur nods and says "that is why your my only male friend because of how similar we are, and also because you throw off my Allure like its nothing." Harry chuckles and says "Yeah well when you can throw off the imperious curse from a nearly two thousand year old Vampire king, the Allure of a Half Veela is easy. It also helps that i have genuine feelings for you as a woman and not just lust for your body." however realizing what he said at the end he blushes and starts stuttering as she looks at him shocked for a few moments before giving him a saucy smirk and says "Oh you have feelings for me do you? And what would these feelings be my dear Heir Dracula?"

Realizing that shes playing with him now, the vampire prince gets his stuttering and blush under control and with a completely serious look on his face says "Why Heiress Delacour i would have thought to an intelligent young woman like yourself the answer would be obvious." The blonde with a look of contemplation on her face replies "Oh and what would the obvious answer be good sir?" Harry looks her in right in her eyes and says "The answer is that I'm In love with you, and I would be honored if you Fleur Appolline Delacour would consent to being my Girlfriend." to say she is shocked by this revelation would be an understatement, she's completely blown away by it so much so that it takes her mind a few minuets to re-engage, and another minuet to realize that her best friend loves her. Harry thinking that her silence means she doesn't feel the same and refuses drops his head slightly and says "Look, forget what i just said, lets pretend it never happened and..." suddenly he finds himself engulfed in a hug by his blonde companion and then even more shocking is as he lifts his head to question why shes doing this he finds her lips smashed into his in a searing kiss. After a moment he begins kissing her back and they engage in a long make out session before the need for air becomes to much and they separate, and he asks "What does this mean?" the blonde giggles and says "Oh you silly boy. It means that I feel the same, I'm in love with you to, and I accept your offer to be your girlfriend Hadrian Adamantius Dracula. Now no more talking i want another kiss." Harry smiles at this and says "Who am i to deny a lady what she wants?" and so they start kissing again.

A few hours later the new couple arrive back to their campsite hand in hand, which doesn't go un-noticed by their parents, however its Fleur's mother who sees the big smile's on their faces and says "Judging by your joined hands and the smiles on your faces can i assume you two are now together?" they both nod their heads and the older Veela says "I'm happy for you both, and I must say its about time, I saw this coming long ago. Now Harry i hope you don't mind if i steal my daughter for some girl talk." said teen shakes his head as Appolline grabs her daughter's free hand and drags her away to their tent to speak, while the two men just laugh and then look at him. Adam says "take a seat Son, and tell us what happened on your walk." and so the next couple of hours before the Quiditch match is spent by both teens explaining their walk, and getting some very uncomfortable talks from each others fathers. Eventually the time for the match comes and they all make they're way together to their seats as they're all in the same top box. On the way up they hear an argument between 2 teens who are identified as Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom, where the blonde Malfoy and his father make comments about how the Longbottom boy should be ashamed for associating with a poor family and then rubbing in his face that they're sitting with the British Minister for magic. Just as they pass the Malfoys, Harry makes a comment in french "Chien qui fuient la queue entre les jambes ne doivent jamais parler bas a d'autres. Surtout quand ils s'inclinent a demi-sang seigneurs sombres.(Dogs who run with their tails between their legs should never speak down to others. Especially when they bow to half-blood Dark Lords.)" which causes Fleur, Gabrielle, and Appolline to giggle, while Adam and Jean-Claude just nod in response, and its obvious by the look of fury on the older Malfoy's face he understood every word. After that they get to their box and sit to watch the Final of the Quiditch world cup, The Irish National Quiditch team against the Bulgarian National Team, the game is fast and brutal, in the end the Bulgarian seeker a young man named Victor Krum catches the golden snitch and ends the game, however the Irish win by virtue of having more points.

Afterward there are parties all around the camp grounds, however at one campsite its pretty quiet, Adam and Jean-Claude are sitting out in front of the Dragonov Tent nursing a couple of glasses of aged whiskey, while Appolline sits inside with the teenagers and young Gabrielle, and while she reads from a novel she strokes the sleeping Gabrielle's hair in her lap. And on the opposite couch Harry and Fleur are making out when suddenly the dark haired teen pulls away and swivels his head towards the entrance to the tent, the blonde confused by this says "Harry? Whats wrong?" which catches Lady Delacour's attention, as the teen stands and says "I can hear screaming, and i smell fire." just then Adam and Jean come in with the brown haired man walking over to his wife an youngest daughter, picking the girl up and saying "Come Appolline, Fleur, we must leave now!" Fleur looks at her father confused and says "Why Papa? Whats going on?" its Adam who answers "Theres trouble. A group of death eaters have taken the owner of the camp ground and his family hostage, they're setting tents on fire and firing off curses at people randomly. All of you need to get back to France now. That includes you Hadrian." he turns to where his son is to find the boy gone in spray of mist, he curses under his breath then walks over to the 4 Delacours and says "each of you grab a hold of me and I'll take you back to your home." Fleur shakes her head and says "Where did Harry go? Please don't lie to me Mr. Dracula." the man sighs and replies "My best guess is he's gone to confront the death eaters, and if thats the case then when the Aurors arrive all they're going to find are a bunch of corpses. My son has a deep hatred of the servants of the man who calls himself Voldemort. And nothing any one says or does will stop him. Now please Fleur we don't have all night." reluctantly she grabs a hold of his suit jacket and the 5 vanish in shadows.

Meanwhile in the campsite is 5 men who are wearing black robes with hoods, and silver masks on their faces, while floating next to them are a man, woman, and 2 children whose bodies are being bent in odd angles, the men are laughing while continuing to fire off curse after curse in random directions, when suddenly all the fires around them go out as if the air has been sucked from them, all light dims, and a thick mist rolls in, then they hear what sounds like eerie music. Now this in itself is enough to have them all on edge but then they hear "5 little mice, out on the town, what will happen when you take one down?" the voice sounds like its coming from all around them, however one of them steps up and says "Who's there?! Show yourself!" the voice just laughs and and then fades away. Then just as the same man is about to speak again suddenly he feels an intense burning pain in his chest, he looks down to see a hand protruding from the front of his chest, but whats in the hand is what causes his eyes to widen just before they become glassy and lifeless, for whats in the hand protruding from the man's chest is the mans heart. A moment later the hand retracts, heart still clutched, and vanishes back into the mist as the man's lifeless corpse falls to the ground.

The other 4 men frightened by this stand back to back and begin to look around, with their concentration on something else, the family of 4 drop to the ground, but vanish as soon as they do. The voice returns and says "Not so fun when your the prey is it? You're the type of men of get off on causing fear and terror in others, but when the situation is reversed you show your true selves. I wonder which of you will be the first to sell out his fellows to save himself. Lets find out by leveling the playing field a bit more." and it fades again. The 4 men begin to look around waiting for an attack, when suddenly a bunch of black tendrils come out of the mists and wrap around on of them, he attempts to fight it off but is unsuccessful and its pulled into the mists, all the other three can hear from there on are his cries of fear and pain and then nothing. One of the remaining three turns to his fellows and says "Thats enough. Whoever this voice belongs to is just a coward! He hides himself and attacks with weird spells rather then be a man and face us with honor! I say we just fire of the killing curse all around and eventually one of us will get lucky enough and kill this fool!" the other two agree and all three of them spread out, draw up their wands and at once say **"Avada Kedavra!" **as they begin to cast the green lights out all over, they hear nothing but endless laughter, then suddenly one of them screams alerting the others who turn and see a young man biting into their fellow's throat and drinking his life blood, and just as they get over the shock and send curses, the young man vanishes back into the mist and they hit their now dead friend instead.

The one who suggested firing the killing curse looks at his last remaining friend and says "Its a Bloody Vampire! I didn't sign up for this! I don't know about you but I'm outta here!" he turns and tries to run away but he only gets 5 feet away before 2 lances of flame pierce his legs from behind causing him to drop to his knees, the mist clears and the last man standing sees the Young man who has terrorized them, upon getting a good look at their assailant he looks on in shock "A teenager?! We've been made fools of by a Teenage Vampire!? You will pay for making fools of servants of the Dark Lord!" he raises his wand and says **"Sectumsem...GAHHHH!"** suddenly Harry is in front of him and has removed his entire arm, which he throws to the side as he smiles at the dumb wizard, showing off his fangs and says "Didn't your mother ever teach you that prey should always submit to a predator? Oh well it seems I'll have to teach you that lesson painfully." and then he proceeds to take the man apart piece by piece, while his partner can do nothing but listen to his screams of torment. Finally Harry walks over to the last man, grabs him by the throat with one hand and lifts him into the air, the man chokes and bit and says "w...why?...w..w...who are you?" the blood covered teen, whose green eyes are now ringed with red and the whites of his eyes are now black just smiles wide and says "Who i am is Hadrian Adamantius Dracula, Prince of Vampires. As for why I've done this?...because I hate anything to do with Voldemort, that includes those who serve him. Its nothing personal against all of you, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. When you get to hell tell the devil The Dragon's Son sent you." and with that he rips the mans head clear from his body. After he drops the body he turns to see a man wearing a leather jacket, with shaggy brown hair, who licks his lips before pointing his wand in the air and saying **"Morsmordre!" **after which what looks like a colossal skull with a serpent for a tongue appears, and when Harry looks back to where the man is he's gone, then he hears "Aurors!" and decides its time for him to go, so he vanishes into shadows just before several people arrive and find the carnage which he's left.

He reappears in his Bedroom to find his father waiting for him, the man stares at him before he says "Looks like you had a good time." the teen just nods and the blonde continues "In the future when I tell you theres danger do not go straight for the danger, even if it involves the neophyte dark lords men. You completely disregarded my authority as you father. So your punishment is groundment, you are not to leave this room for anything other then meals Until your birthday is that clear Hadrian?" the dark haired youth shakes his head and replies "Da Tata, lti promit ca nu va face un astfel de lucru din nou, imi pare rau.(Yes Father, i promise i will never do such a think again, I'm sorry.)" As he looks at the floor in shame, knowing what he did was dangerous and reckless. Adam brings Harry into a hug and says "Nu vreau sa fiu atat de dur, cu toate acestea am face griji pentru tine. Nu stiu ce as face daca te-am pierdut, asa ca va rugam sa in viitor sa urmeze ordinele.(I don't mean to be so harsh son, however i do worry for you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, so please in the future follow my orders.)" the teen nods his head and says "I really am sorry dad. Its just when you said death eaters i saw red." the older vampire smiles at his heir and replies "I know son, i above all know how much you hate Tom Riddle and his ilk. I will forgive you but it will take time. For now get cleaned up, and then you have the task of writing your first apology letter to your Girlfriend." at this the vampire prince pales as his father walks out laughing, and the boy knows that he's going to have a lot of making up to do to Fleur for just up and leaving like that, and thinks maybe it would be better to fake his death then face the wrath of the girl he loves.

* * *

Annnd Cut! well theres chapter 2. i'm not going to say much except that the Poll for the other 3 girls in the Harem will be put up sometime during the Tri-Wizard tournament. prolly after the first task. anyway Read and review. until next time.


	4. Chapter 3:Hogwarts and Champions Choice

Hello everyone Black Flame of Destruction here, bringing you chapter 3 of Hadrian Dracula: Rise of a Prince. This chapter is the arrival to hogwarts as well as the Champions Selection. Now this is my longest chapter so far, almost 5,000 words, and i know its a day or 2 later then usual but I got distracted by other things, thats life. anway i hope you all enjoy it.

I dont own Harry Potter, Ms. J.K. Rowling does. I do however own any and all OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts and Champions Selection**

**October 1994, Skies over Scotland.**

Hadrian Dracula sat staring out one of the windows of the the carriage currently carrying the contingent of Beauxbatons students that were chosen for the opportunity to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sitting next to him is his girlfriend Fleur Delacour, who is looking at him in slight worry because he hasn't said more then 5 words since entering the air over Scotland, getting tired of the silence she grabs his attention with a kiss to the cheek and says "Qu'est-ce que Hadrien? Pourguoi etes-vous si calme mon amour?(Whats the matter Hadrian? Why are you so quiet my love?)"

The dark haired teen stares into her eyes, lays a light kiss on her lips, then replies "Rien qui ne va pas mon amour, Je vais juste sur ce qu'il faut faire quand mon nom de naissance sort de la coupe de feu mon pere dit qu'il va a nouveau.(Nothings the matter my love, I'm just going over what to do when my birth name comes out of the Goblet of Fire as my father says it will, again.)"

The Half-Veela Witch just shakes her head and says "Ne pas se concentrer sur tellement je suis sur que tout se passera exactement comme ton pere a planifie.(Don't focus on it so much. I'm sure everything will turn out just the way your father planned it.)"

Harry smiles at her, pats her hand and says "I'm sure your right my flower. But I would surely hate for things not to go as Father has predicted, it would be a shame if I had to kill an old meddler." and the predatory smirk he gives her at the end is her sign that hes back to his old self, so all her worries ebb away, as they sit and continue to stare out into the endless night sky. Half an Hour later they and the rest of their fellow students and few teachers are told to prepare for landing, while outside all the Students of Hogwarts are gathered together to greet the foreign guests, and they watch amazed as twelve huge, golden winged horses with red eyes, carrying a Pastel-Blue coach land, the groundskeeper Hagrid grabs their reigns and settles them down.

A moment latter they all watch as the door to the coach opens and a young man steps out and places down a set of stairs, a moment later out steps the biggest woman any of the Hogwarts students have ever seen, with handsome olive skinned features, with huge black eyes and sleek dark hair drawn back from her face, dressed head to toe in black satin, and laden with opal jewellery, and from the looks of it shes even taller then Hagrid who stands at 11ft 6in, this woman is Madame Olympe Maxime the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

As soon as she has fully exited the coach, students begins to step out one after the other, among the first to step out is a girl whose face is covered with a shawl, the only thing that can be seen about her is her Silvery-Blonde hair, and next to her a young man wearing a hood to cover his features, these two grab the attention of the Hogwarts students right away but are soon lost in the throng of French students pouring out of the coach. After all the Beauxbatons students are standing on the grounds, most shivering because they're wearing only light clothes.

Albus Dumbledore steps forward to greet the huge woman "Welcome Madame Maxime! Its lovely to see you." Maxime extends her hand for the old man to take and as he kisses her knuckles she replies " 'ello Dumbly'dor, et is a plezure to be 'ere, az much az I would like to stand 'ere talking, my students are freezing."

The old man seeming to realize the truth in this says "ofcourse ofcourse, you and your students go on in and get warm, I'm afraid however that we of Hogwarts must remain out here until Durmstrang arrives." the giant woman nods her head then motions for her students to follow her inside.

After they're gone one student says "Tha was one big Woman." causing others to laugh and agree until professor McGonagall glares and says "thats enough out of you lot, and Mr. Finnegan that'll be 10 points from Gryffindor. Now stay silent."

20 minuets later all three schools are seated in the Great Hall, With Beauxbatons sitting at what they've been told is Ravenclaw table, and Durmstrang sitting at the Slytherin table, up at the high table sit all the staff of Hogwarts plus Madame Maxime, as well as the Headmaster of Durmstrang Igor Karkaroff, and 2 other men who are yet to be introduced. As the tables fill with all kinds of foods, Fleur removes her shawl from her face, revealing to the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students how beautiful she is, at the same time Hadrian pulls his hood down to reveal his own face, causing all the female Hogwarts students to gawk at just how handsome he is, however one greasy haired professor glares at the boy for some unknown.

Everyone enjoys the meal, with the students of Ravenclaw house getting to know the Beauxbatons students and learning what their school is like, eventually one Hogwarts boy turns to a Beauxbatons girl and asks "Say whose the gorgeous blonde down near the middle? And for that matter whose the Bloke next to her?"

The girl, a Brunette, answers "Zat girl iz Fleur Delacour, and she iz a chienne pretentieux, a Veela whore. Ze boy 'owever iz Hadrien Dragunov, and 'e iz 'er copain." the boy looks a bit confused until a bushy haired girl 2 seats over says "She said that girl, Fleur, is a snooty bitch, and that the boy is her boyfriend Roger."

Roger Davies nods and says "Thanks Granger for clearing that up. Well that sucks, I hoped she was single." then a pretty Asian girl snorts and says "Like you would ever have a chance with someone like that Davies. Its obvious shes the kind of girl who is accustom to wealth and the finer things in life, something you could never give her."

Said teen scowls and replies "Who asked you Chang? The Noble House of Davies is pretty wealthy." this begins an argument between them. Harry having heard it all with his Vamperic hearing just chuckles and turns to Fleur and says "It seems we are the talk of the table ma belle rose."

The blonde nods and says "But Ofcourse, even these British witches and wizards recognize their Betters mon amour. But I must say I'm becoming annoyed with all these...coquines, trying to eye hump you."

The dark haired teen just gives a belly laugh at this and replies in Italian "Calmare il mio amore, sai che sei l'unico per me pagare loro non mente, come ho pagato questi ragazzi sciocchi che guardano a voi non mente.(Calm down my love, you know your the only one for me, pay them no mind as i have paid these foolish boys who stare at you no mind.)"

And then he kisses her lightly on the lips causing her to smile, and as he pulls away he feels eyes drilling into the back of his head, turning around to see where its coming from he locks eyes with the the greasy professor, as soon as he does he feels a mental probe attempting to penetrate his Occlumency barriers. The dark haired teen smiles and turns the probe back on the man causing him to fly back into his chair, toppling it backwards, with only a single message _"Its Impolite to invade anothers mind professor, next time you try, I will destroy yours." _he then proceeds to chuckle as he watches some of the other teachers try to help the greasy haired man up. After all the food is gone, and the desserts eaten, the tables are cleared and Albus Dumbledore stands up and steps up to the podium, clears his throat and says

"Now that everyone is fed and watered, I would like to say some things. First I want to give a very warm welcome to our sister Schools Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute of Magic i expect all of you to make each school feel welcome." after this statement theres a large applause from all of Hogwarts, when it dies down the old man continues

"Now having said that i want to get right into why these other schools are here, as you all know this year Hogwarts is playing host to a most wonderous event, The Tri-Wizard Tournament! Now as you may have noticed there are 2 men here none of you know, allow me to introduce first Mr. Bartimus Crouch Sr, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation." Said man stands up and nods to everyone, Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short grey hair was almost unnaturally straight and his narrow toothbrush moustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide-rule. His shoes were very highly polished.

He then sits as Albus continues "And Secondly Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." said man is blonde, heavy set, and wearing all yellow clothing, he smiles and waves at all the students. The Hogwarts Headmaster continues on

"These two men were at the fore front of getting the Tournament re-instated. Now unlike previous Tournaments there are additional rules. Since there is a high level of danger to the tasks it has been decided that only those who are of age that is to say 17 or up may enter their names into the tournament." this causes an outcry from younger students, especially a set of red headed twins.

Albus fires off sparks from his wand and everyone settles down as he continues "This is not up for debate, it is for your safety as each task runs the risk of death and dismemberment and only a fully grown witch or wizard has a real chance. Now to make sure no one who is underage tries to put their names forward we have decided on an impartial judge. the casket if you please."

The doors open and in walks perhaps the ugliest man Fleur and Harry have ever seen, behind him he pulls a large crate on a trolley, and stops infront of Dumbledore who motions for the Half-Giant Hagrid to help the man lift it up onto the dias set up for it. After its placed down the two men scurry off to their places as the old man taps the crate once with his wand and it opens and the sides peel away to reveal large golden goblet with blue flames coming out of the top of it.

As the students stare in awe Albus continues speaking "The Goblet of Fire! A priceless magical artifact. This shall act as the impartial judge in the choosing of the champions. It will be placed here in the great hall all day tomorrow and tomorrow night on all hallows eve it shall choose the 3 champions. Those who wish to enter need only write your name on a piece of paper and throw it into the flames. Now to make absolutely sure no one tampers with the Goblets function, I will personally be placing extra security around it."

this elicits groans all around and a smile and twinkling eyes from the old man who says "Well now that thats out of the way, Everyone should be off to bed. Have a good night and get lots of rest."

after that he steps away from the podium to go and say goodnight to his fellow Headmaster/mistress, as the Hogwarts students leave, a few moments later the Beauxbatons students stand as one and follow Madame Maxim out of the great hall and back to their coach. After getting back inside the coach, Harry walks Fleur to her room, and once outside of it he takes her hand and pulls her close and gives her a long, passionate kiss which makes her toes curl, and after he pulls away from the kiss smiles at the dazed look on her face before he says

"Are you certain you want to enter your name into the tournament my love?" this question snaps the Half-Veela out of her daze as she stares deep into her boyfriend's eyes and replies

"Yes Harry. I realize that the tournament is dangerous, but I'm a powerful witch, top of my class, and I can protect myself pretty well. Besides I'm looking forward to competing against my Prince de sang (Prince of Blood), so you should focus more on yourself then me mon amour." the dark haired youth just gives a rueful smiles and shakes his head as he says

"Alright, alright, I know when not to argue with you. Since your so sure then i support your decision. With that in mind your going to need your rest, so Goodnight my Printesa de Foc (Princess of Fire) my your dreams be sweet." Fleur gives him one last kiss and says

"Goodnight to you as well Harry, and my your dreams be filled with losing to me." She gives him a wink as she walks into her room and closes the door, leaving Harry to sit and shake his head at her last words before he walks off heading to his own room.

The next day people are in and out of the great hall, with many of the younger students just watching to see who will put their names forward, suddenly the doors open and in walks Viktor Krum followed by a posse of Durmstrang students, the older boy walks up to the Goblet and places his parchment into the flames, which flare once to show his entry is accepted, after which he turns and walks out. While everyone, especially a Red-Headed 4th year Gryffindor sit and talk about "The" Viktor Krum entering the tournament, suddenly all eyes swivel to the door as Fleur walks in with Harry by her side, her Veela allure making sure all eyes are on her, she walks up to the Goblet, throws her parchment in, gets the flash of acceptance, then turns and hugs Harry in excitement, and then the two proceed to head back out of the great hall and in fact out of the school itself and down to the Black Lake arm in arm.

The red head from earlier sums up every guy theres thoughts by saying "Lucky Bastard" getting every male around to nod in agreement and every girl to glare, however its the busy haired girl from the night before who points out

"Oh really Weasley, get off it. They're boyfriend and girlfriend, besides, no girl would ever want you, all you think about is your stomach." this begins an argument between the two, while a tall, sandy blonde haired boy with a round face and Brown eyes, with slightly bucked teeth, just shakes his head at the antics of 2 of his friends, until the Ravenclaw turns to him and says

"You agree with me don't you Neville?" this boy is Neville Longbottom the "Boy-Who-Lived". Neville looks rueful and says

"sorry Hermione, I didn't hear anything you two were saying, I've learned to shut out your arguments. What were you saying?" said girl huffs at this and replies

"Honestly Neville. I said Ronald would be lucky to date a slug with how insensitive he is. You agree with me don't you?" the boy just shakes his head and says

"I don't know about that. I think he could definitely date a monkey if he tried hard enough, after all they have alot of similarities." this comment causes Hermione and everyone else to laugh, even Ron chuckles at the joke a little.

That night after the Halloween feast Dumbledore stands up, as the lights go down and says "Alright, the goblet is almost ready. I would say theres just a couple of more minuets until we find out who the champions will be. Now when your name is called you will stand up, and head into the ante-chamber to the right, where you will wait until the ending of champion's selections, then the champions along with their headmaster/mistress will be given the rules and told about the first task."

As soon as he finishes saying this the goblet of fire begins to spark and flare, changing different colors, until the flames turn red and spit out a piece of slightly charred parchment, the old man reaches up and snatches it from the air, reading it by the light from the Goblet before he says "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Theres a lot of polite clapping from the other Beauxbatons students, except one girl who begins balling her eyes out at not being chosen, and ofcourse Harry gives her a chaste kiss then gently pushes her up to her feet, she gives him one last look before walking over to the ante-chamber and disappearing from view. After the applause dies down the Goblet once again begins to spark and flare, before turning red and spitting out another piece of parchment, which Albus once again catches, he reads it and says

"The Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum!" this causes a loud roar of approval from all of Durmstrang, as well as half of Hogwarts, Viktor walks to the ante chamber as his head master claps loudest of all and says

"Well done Viktor! I knew you could do it!" a minute later the Goblet spits out the 3rd name, which causes the old man to smile slightly as he says

"The Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" the Hogwarts student body goes crazy for this, especially the yellow and black Hufflepuff table, as a tall boy with Brown hair and grey eyes stands up from that table and walks over to the ante-chamber smiling. After he passes through Albus claps and says

"Well there you have it, our 3 champions! Now it's up to each and everyone of you to show your unwavering support of your champions, for they will require that support in the coming months, now off to be..." however before he can finish the Goblet of Fire once again starts to spark and flare as it releases 2 more pieces of parchment, then goes out. Albus catches the 2 parchments, and waves his hand to increase the lighting so he can read them, before calling saying quietly

"Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Neville Longbottom! Harry Potter!" everyone looks confused at this and a few even glare at Neville, who gulps before a red head girl at the Gryffindor table pushes the boy and says "Go on Neville." the boy stands up and walks slowly to the ante-chamber with a look of bewilderment on his face, while Albus decides to call out the second name

"Harry Potter! If your here step forward and present yourself!" as everyone looks around, wondering who will step forward to the name of a boy who disappeared 13 years ago. After a few moments, Hadrian Dracula stands up and starts to walk toward the ante-chamber, before Dumbledore stops him, and looks him over, and although most of his features have changed, he instantly recognizes Lily Potter's green eyes and says

"Harry my boy! Why didn't you speak up sooner?" the dark haired boy just looks at the old wizard and says

"Harry Potter died on November 3rd, 1981. I am Hadrian Adamantius Dragonov Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Dragonov."with that he brushes past the old headmaster and walks into the ante-chamber leaving a stunned crowd. Inside the ante-chamber are the other 4 champions, as soon as the dark haired teen enters the room Fleur rushes over to him and wraps him in a Hug and says

"I know we expected this to happen, but I really hopped it wouldn't. How does it feel now that everyone knows you used to be Harry Potter?" the vampire prince kisses her on the forehead lightly and replies

"I don't feel anything about it. Those people with the exception of our Classmates know nothing about who I am. But i promise that by the time this tournament is over they will all know the name Hadrian Dragonov." and his eyes glow with power at this statement, the two then head over to the fire were the other 3 boys are, and all 3 just stare at Harry intently for minuets, until he gets annoyed and growls at them and asks "What? Do you all have a problem?"

Cedric is the one who answers and says "No, no, its just that for years the entirety of the Wizarding world, not just here in Britain, but all over have wondered what happened to the Heir of house Potter, and now we know."

Harry snarls at this and says "You know nothing. But I will warn you all now, anyone who refers to me by the name "Harry Potter" will suffer broken bones. I am Hadrian Dragonov, and I expect to be addressed as Hadrian or Heir Dragonov. Am I clear?" Cedric and Victor both just nod at this while Neville cowers slightly before saying "Harr...Hadrian, I don't know if you know this but...your mum was my god-mum, and my mum was your God-mum. O..our parents were good friends, and always wanted us to grow up like brothers." the dark haired youth turns to the scared blonde boy, sighs, then gives him a slight smile and replies "Yes Neville I'm aware of that fact. My father made sure that i knew everything about my birth parents and the people they trusted. What I want to know is what your point is."

Neville lets out a breath at this and says "Well i just want you to know that I'm behind you 100%, I know we didn't grow up together, but I still consider you my God-brother, and brothers stick together, so if you'll accept it I'd like to offer you my friendship." he extends his hand waiting for the other boy to shake it, however Harry just shakes his head and says "While I appreciate the sentiment Heir Longbottom, I was taught to never take something at face value. So before I accept your offer of friendship and loyalty you will have to prove to me that I can trust you. Until you do I will not shake your hand." Neville deflates at this as his hand drops, but he looks up at the slightly taller teen and says "I understand. I'll do my best to prove you can trust me." the dark haired teen just nods his head at this.

A moment later all the School heads, along with the Department heads, and a couple of Hogwarts teachers arrive in a huff, Maxime walks over to her students to congratulate Fleur and see if Hadrian is doing alright. While Albus comes to Neville and says "Did you place your name in the cup?" the boy replies "No Sir i didn't." the old man continues "Did you pay an older student to do it for you?" to which again Neville replies "No sir, I promise I didn't!" however the greasy haired professor decides to but in and says "But ofcourse hes lying Headmaster. The boy craves fame and attention. The same can be said for the spawn of Potter who hid himself as a Beauxbatons student."

Suddenly from out of nowhere the greasy haired man finds himself slammed against a wall, with a rather large hand wrapped around his throat as a voice as cold as Ice says "Do you care to speak ill of MY Son again Severus Tobias Snape? A coward like you should never speak ill of others. It seems the years have not changed you, you were a bully as a student here and your a bully now as a Professor." Snape looks down only to stare in the the cold, angry eyes of Adamantius Dragonov, who at one time he called Professor Dragonov, and his eyes widen as he begins to shake his head as much as he can while being choked.

After another few seconds the Blonde man releases him and he drops to the floor gasping for breath, Adam walks over to his son, Maxime, and Fleur and says "Congratulations on being chosen as Beauxbatons champion Fleur. I know you'll do the school proud. Maxime you are the picture of poise and grace. Son I'm going to ask you just once, did you place your name in the Goblet of Fire, or have someone do it for you?" Said boy takes out his wand, which puts everyone on edge before he says "I Hadrian Adamantius Dragonov, do hereby swear on my Life and Magic that I did not enter the Tri-Wizard tournament, I did not place my name in the Goblet of Fire, Nor did I ask another student to do it for me. So I have said it and So Mote it Be!" theres a bright flash of light and the Harry makes a circular motion with his wand and says **"Dragon de l'Eau!" **and a small Chinese style dragon shoots out of his wand, does one circuit around the room then disperses into nothing. The Vampire King smiles and says "there you have it, a magical oath never lies. My son is innocent in all this. Now what I think everyone should focus on is how the names of 2 students clearly not of age got into the Goblet of Fire."

Karkaroff deciding to stop holding his silence says "Who are you? what are you doing Here?" the blonde turns to the large man and says "I am Lord Adamantius Vladislaus Dragonov, head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Dragonov, and Father of Hadrian Dragonov. As for why I am here, I was alerted that my son was chosen as a Tri-Wizard champion, and so I came to make sure his interests are looked after." right after this everyone begins to argue, with Karkaroff saying how unfair it is for Beauxbatons and Hogwarts to have 2 champions apiece, and how hes going to launch a formal complaint, and Bagman and Crouch saying that the rules are absolute and they must all compete or lose their magic.

Before everyone leaves for the night Bagman says "The first task will take place on November 24th, however we will not tell you what its going to be, for you see courage in the face of the unknown is important in any witch or wizard. See you all in a few days for the weighing of the wands." with that everyone turns and starts leaving the ante-chamber, however before the Beauxbatons contingent can get out of the room Albus Dumbledore stops them and says "Harry I'd like you to come to my office tomorrow afternoon, I would very much like to discuss how you ended up with your "Father"." Adam however answers back "You will not meet with my son alone Albus, I shall be there, and I will tell you only what I think you need to know. Now goodnight _Old man_." the old Headmaster just lowers his head slightly and replies "Ofcourse Lord Dragonov. And a goodnight to you _Young Man_." and with that the 4 head out to the Beauxbatons coach to rest for the night and prepare for the days ahead.

* * *

Annd Cut. so you'll prolly notice right off that i'm trying a little different format to my paragraphs. someone gave me some advice about it so yeah. Now i want to say that i've decided not to do a poll for the harem. I've decided i'm going to pair Hadrian with Fleur, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass. so he'll only have 3 girls. Next chapter will be the conversation with Albus, the weighing of the wands, and Harry's first true run in with Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. as always read and review. Until next time readers.


	5. Chapter 4:Wand Weighing and Conversation

Hey everyone. heres chapter 4.

As always i dont own Harry Potter, Ms. Rowling does. I do own my OCs tho.

* * *

**Chapter 4:Weighing of the Wands.**

**Day after Champions choosing ceremony**

The next day two of the three schools are still buzzing about the news that Hadrian Dragonov is in fact the famous missing Harry Potter, and even more about the fact that there are now 5 Tri-Wizard Champions instead of the usual 3. Its to the excited chatter of the students of all 3 schools that Harry and his Father walk through Hogwarts on their way to Albus Dumbledore's office for a long awaited conversation. The teenager looks at his father questioningly and asks

"Sunt sigur de acest tata?(Are you sure about this father?)" the man looks at him from the corner of his eye and replies

"Da aceasta conversatie a heen o lunga perioada de timp. De ce va intreb pe fiul meu?(Yes this conversation has been a long time coming. Why do you ask my son?)" Harry shakes his head and says

"Stii de ce tata. Atunci cand vine vorba de Dumbledore nu sunt tocmai o persoana calma.(You know why father. When it comes to Dumbledore your are not exactly a calm person.)" Adam chuckles at this and says

"Worry not my son, as long as the fool doesn't overstep his bounds, I promise to keep my temper in check." the dark haired teen just nods, knowing thats the best he can expect from his dad. 20 minuets later they arrive at the gargoyle that protects the stairs to the headmaster's office, as soon as the stone guardian sees the blonde it leaps aside instantly and the stairs appear, the man just smiles and says "Thank you Gavin." as both vampires walks up the spiraling staircase. As soon as they reach the door they hear "Come in Adam and Harry."

The 2 enter the office to find Albus sitting behind his desk, however standing on either side of the desk is 2 people they didn't expect, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall, however their faces do not betray the confusion they both feel at the presence of the 2 teachers as they step up to the desk. Albus smiles and says

"Please take a seat." as he gestures to the two chairs infront of the desk, however the blonde waves his hand and the two chairs become leather recliners, and then they sit down. For many long minuets theres nothing but silence in the room, before Adam breaks it by asking the question on his and son's minds

"I thought this was to be a discussion between You, my son, and I Albus. So would you explain to me why Snape and Minerva are here?" the old headmaster just gives a grandfatherly smile and replies

"Severus and Minerva are here because they both knew James and Lily very well, and after we get the serious topics out of the way, they can tell Harry things about his parents that you probably never could." rather then be offended by this as the old man intended, the blonde just laughs at the comment and says

"Oh that was funny. Forgive me, but I couldn't help myself, you see I too knew Lily and James very well. I was their professor for 7 years, I helped James and his friends with a few of their pranks on staff members, Lily and I would have debates on the essence of Magic for hours, I was there when they got Married, and I was there when Hadrian was born, giving my support to James along side Sirius, Remus, and Peter. So do not presume to think I do not know just as much about the Potters as either the Half-Blood bully or the Wise Scotswoman." this statement causes a myriad of reactions, Harry smiles at his father's words, Snape scowls at being called a Half-Blood and a bully, Minerva just smiles lightly, and Albus stops smiling and scowls slightly.

However the old man just clears his throat and says

"yes well be that as it may, lets get to the reason we are here. Explain how Harry here came to be in your care Adam, and why it is he claims Harry Potter died on November 3rd, 1981?" Adam just scoffs and replies

"I do not owe you any explanations Albus. However I'll indulge you just this once. On the morning of November 1st, 1981 I rescued Hadrian and took him home with me, after YOU just left him out in the cold on the doorstep of Lily's magic hating sister. After taking him home with me I made sure he was fed and taken care of, while I went to Gringotts to make arrangements with Director Ragnok, together the 2 of us saw to it that the Potter Accounts could not be accessed by Anyone except Hadrian upon his 17th birthday. After that I asked him to set up the ritual chamber for the Blood adoption ritual, for I wished to make the child my Son and heir by blood and magic." Minerva gasps at this, while Severus pales at the implications, and Albus gains an angry look for a moment before saying

"If thats true then it would strip Harry of the Potter blood and magic, making what you did to secure the Potter accounts moot, for the ending of the line means that all monies would go to either the closest kin or the Ministry." the blonde shakes his head and says

"How wrong you are Albus. You see there are many different blood adoption rituals, the one we used made him my son via my blood transferring into him, but at the same time keeping the potter blood he got from James, thereby in essence making both James and Myself his father. In other words He has 2 blood fathers and 1 mother, its not unlike when a Mundane woman has intercourse with 2 men and becomes pregnant, however each man's sperm fertilizes an egg, resulting in fraternal twins with 2 different fathers." the old man shakes his head and says

"Be that as it may, it doesn't explain why the boy would say harry potter is dead." this time its Harry himself that speaks up and replies

"Because for all intents and purposes Harry James Potter is dead. When my father blood adopted me, i ceased being Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter, I became Hadrian Adamantius Dragonov-Dracula, son of Adamantius Vladislaus Dragonov-Dracula and Lily Evans." the blonde places a comforting hand on his son's shoulder and gives him a light smile, while Snape growls and no longer being able to take it says

"Insolent Child! Lily gave her life to save you and this is how you repay her?! You should never of been Born to begin with! And if I had my way you and your father would be dead and Lily would still be alive and where she belongs! With ME!" suddenly the man is blasted into the far wall, and all eyes turn to see the perpetrator is none other then Minerva McGonagall, who is seething with rage, as she marches forward at the downed man and says

"Severus Snape How DARE Ye? How dare Ye say such things? Ye who betrayed ye bes' frien' ta that evil man! Ye who called sweet Lily a Mudblood! Ye 'ave no right to speak like dat to Mr. Dragonov. Now I suggest Ye get out of this office before I do more en just stun ye." the dark haired man quickly scrambles to his feet and rushes out of the office with his robes billowing behind him, however on his way out he shoots Harry one last seething glare and then hes gone. Albus looks at the stern woman with disappointment on his face and says

"Was that really necessary Minerva? Severus didn't mean anything, you know he gets very emotional when it comes to Lily." the woman turns her glare on him and says

"Don't give me that Albus. You make to many excuses for that man, and let him do as he pleases, I will not." the old man shakes his head, and looks at the two Vampires who are merely smirking and addresses them again

"Well regardless of how Harry came to be in your care, the fact is you kidnapped the Heir to a Most Ancient and Noble house from his chosen guardians. I should notify the DMLE and have you arrested, but I wont, as long as you agree that at the end of this school year Harry will be returned to his Aunt's home and will then be enrolled here in Hogwarts for his 5th year." this wipes the smirk from both vampires faces, and the blonde glares at the old Headmaster, looks him directly in his eyes, stands and says

"You do not make demands of me Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! My son will not ever go to Petunia's home, Nor will he ever be a student here, as currently he is a 6th year at Beauxbatons. As for contacting the DMLE about me "Kidnapping" him, if you have the courage to do such a thing then I will let the entire world know how the "Great" Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the "Light", left a 15 month old child on a doorstep of a Mundane home in the middle of the Winter, how you went against the expresses wishes of said boy's parents by trying to place him with said Mundanes. I will also produce the documents from Gringotts showing that my Blood adoption of Hadrian is perfectly legal and he is in fact My son." this causes Albus to stand to his full height, meeting the mans glare and replies

"And what proof do you have of these claims? Its your word against the word of the Chief Warlock of the Wizagamont, as well as the Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards." Adam smiles his shark like smile, showing off his fangs and says

"I have the last will and Testament of the Potter's, in which it states the list of guardians for their son, and in the will it states in no uncertain terms that Harry James Potter is to never go anywhere near Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Also I have 2 eye witnesses to your child abandonment and endangerment, one of which is in this room. And lets not forget to mention how you used your power as Chief Warlock to make sure Hadrian's god-father Lord Sirius Orion Black III was sent to Azkaban without a trial which he finally go last year in France and was found innocent. Do not attempt to play the Politics game with me Boy, I have almost two Mellenium more experience over you." Albus grits his teeth and says

"very well. I will not pursue the matter any further. I'm just happy to know that Har...Hadrian has such a caring and loving father. I can see that you've raised him to be a strong young man. I would say that this conversation is over. Thank you both for your time." with that Harry stands up and follows his father out of the office, and right behind them is Minerva McGonagall, all three remain silent as they get farther and farther away from the headmasters office, until eventually they reach the stern woman's classroom, at which point she turns to the two Draculas and says

"I want to apologize to you young , I was there the night Albus left you on your Aunt's door step. I tried my best to keep him from placing you there, I even stayed in my Animagus form for 2 days to observe the family, and I found they were the worst sort of Muggles. I expressed this to Albus but he was intent on leaving you with them, and when he makes up his mind it's impossible to change it." the black haired boy considers her words, and replies

"Its alright professor, In the end everything worked out for the best. I have a father who loves and cares for me and has taught me the true power of magic. I have friends, and a Beautiful girlfriend who loves me for who I am, and who I will be. My life is great. So you have nothing to apologize for." Minerva smiles at this and nods her head in acceptance, then looks at the blonde and says

"If its not to much trouble I would like to speak privately with you Lord Dragonov." Adam nods and says

"Ofcourse Minerva. Hadrian you go on ahead to the coach, I'll catch up with you later." Harry nods and walks away, while the blonde and the professor enter her classroom together.

A few days later, Hadrian and Fleur are sitting together with Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum, as well as all 3 school heads, Bagman, Crouch, another old man who the teen vampire has never seen before but smells of wood and wand polish, and a blonde haired woman wearing gaudy glasses. Everyone is waiting for the final Tri-Wizard champion, Neville Longbottom, to arrive to begin the wand weighing ceremony, after another 5 minuets the sandy blonde haired boy enters the room, as Dumbledore claps and says

"Ah Neville, how good of you to join us. Now we can begin the weighing of the wands. To help in this ceremony we have Mr. Garrick Ollivander, now each champion will step forward and present their wand to Mr. Ollivander and he will check it over to make sure it's in working order. Garrick the floor is yours." the man who smells of wood and wand polish steps forward and says

"very good. First lets have Mr. Krum." the Bulgarian seeker steps forward and hands the Wandmaker his wand, the man takes it and examines it closely saying "10 1/4 inches. Made of Hornbeam with a Dragon Heart string core. Most curious, this is a Gregoravich creation isnt it?" the burly boy nods his head as old man continues "They aren't usually what I...hmm, it seems to be in fine condition." he proceeds to make Smoke rings with the wand then hands it back and says "In perfect working order. Next Miss Delacour if you please."

The blond steps forward and hands over her wand, again the old man examines it and says "Most interesting, 9 1/2 inches made of rosewood, with the core of, oh my a Veela hair." Fleur nods and says

"Oui, the 'Air iz my Grandmuzzer's." Ollivander nods and says

"hmm very inflexible however." he proceeds to produce a bouquet of flowers from it and says "It's in good working order." He then hands it back and says "whose next?" and Cedric steps up and says

"I am sir." he hands his Wand over and the man's eyes light up as he says

"Ah this is one of mine! 12 1/4 inches, pleasantly springy, with the tail hair of a particularly large Male Unicorn, had to of been 12 hands long, nearly gored me when i plucked the hair from its tail." he proceeds to use it to produce a stream of wine, before handing it back and says "In perfect working condition, you've taken good care of it." the brown haired boy smiles and says

"thank you sir, I just polished it last night." before he walks back to his spot in the room and Neville steps up and hands his wand to the old man. He takes it and says

"Another of mine! 13 inches, made of Cherry wood. Good for transfiguration and earth magics, also with a core of a Unicorn hair." he then waves it and says **"Avis" **as he produces a flock of birds from the wand tip that proceed to fly out the open window, before he hands it back to the boy and says "Its in good working order Mr. Longbottom." Neville just smiles shyly and backs away as Ollivander says "And finally Mr. Dragonov." Harry steps up and hands him his barely used wand, the old man studies it with the greatest interest so far and says

"13 1/4 inches, made of, Elder and White oak woods?" the dark haired boy nods his head as the man continues to examine it and says "the core is...a triple core?" another nod and he continues "the cores are, a Vampires fang, the heart string of a Hebridean Black Dragon, and a Thestral tail hair. Oh my I've never in all my years see something like this, i dare say this wand is the most powerful wand I have ever had the pleasure of holding. Might I ask where you got this wand young man?" the black haired teen just smirks and says

"It was made by a reclusive Wandmaker in Italy, the woods came from the grounds of Dragonov Manor, the vampire fang is from the current King of Vampires, as is the Dragon heart string, the Thestral tail hair comes from the flock that grazes on our Estate in Paris." the old man looks like he's almost salivating at this, as he waves the wand and produces a flaming unicorn before handing it back to Harry and saying

"well its in perfect working condition." with that done Albus claps and says

"Well that marks the end of the Wand Weighing ceremony. Now everyone is free until dinner." as they all get ready to exit, the blonde woman in the glasses clears her throat and says

"Just a moment Dumbledore, theres still the matter of Interviews and Pictures with the champions." Hadrian sneers slightly and says

"Who exactly are you?" the woman smiles at him and says

"Rita Skeeter, with the Daily Prophet, I'm here to cover the Tri-Wizard tournament and have been given unrestricted access to all of you champions and Hogwarts." recognition lights up the dark haired teens eyes as he says

"Ah, I've heard of you, and your paper." Rita Seeing an opportunity steps within the boys personal space and says

"Then perhaps you would like to be the first Champion I interview. I know my readers would love to find out how its been being raised by the man who kidnapped you and how you feel about having the name Potter stolen from you." the teen sneers and says

"I was not Kidnapped, whoever told you I was lied. I refuse to sit and give an interview to or allow my photo to be taken by a paper which prints nothing but Dragon Dung. My Father has told me especially of the Lies which you write Ms. Skeeter, so until a more trustworthy news publisher can be contacted I will not give any kind of statement. Good day." and he turns on his heel and proceeds to exit the room before Albus calls out to him and says

"Hadrian, you must stay for the photos, it is mandatory, I'm sorry my boy." Harry turns to the old man and says

"First off, don't ever call me your boy Mr. Dumbledore, secondly I could give two shits about whats mandatory, the only reason I even agreed to compete in this tournament is because to do otherwise means to lose the only remaining part of me that comes from James Potter. If you have a problem with my choice to not allow my image to be placed in the rag you call a paper take it up with the Dragonov family Solicitors, I believe they're old students of yours, Andromeda and Theodore Tonks." and with that he exits the room leaving everyone except Madame Maxime and Fleur shell shocked, while both women just think about how much of a Hadrian move that was, and Fleur is filled with arousal at how her man handled the meddling old fool. Outside walking in the hall on his way back to the Beauxbatons coach Harry smirks and says to himself

" Queens Knight to Kings Rook 4. Its your move now old man, lets see what move you make next. The game has only just started to heat up." as his face is shadowed and if one were to look at him all they'd see are his glowing green eyes and his fanged smile.

* * *

Annnd Cut, theres chapter 4. Next chapter Harry will Meet both Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass and also the first task. As always read and review. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 5: The first Task

Heres chapter 5. this chapter is the first task. i hope you all enjoy my take on the first task.

I do no own Harry Potter, Ms. Rowling does. I Do own my OCs

"Shut up" Humans speaking

_"Crap" Thoughts_

_$letsss go$ Parseltongue_

**"Avada Kedavra"Spells**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Task**

**November 24****th****, 1994**

The weeks leading up to the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament have been filled with endless lessons for all students, as well as a lot of prep work by the 5 Champions for whatever the task may be. The most interesting things that happened in the lead up to this day have been the first Hogsmead trip which the other 2 schools were aloud to participate in, so Hadrian took Fleur out on a small date, and while on their date they spotted the other unwilling champion Neville Longbottom out with the bushy haired girl who they remember hearing was named Hermione Granger, a Mundane-born witch. It seems that the boy had finally mustered up the courage to tell his bushy-haired friend how he really felt about her and asked out on a date, which she obviously accepted and so when they encountered Hadrian and Fleur they two were on a date, as a result the Blonde Half-Veela came up with the brilliant idea to make it a double date, and all 4 teen ended up spending the whole day together, even having drinks at the 3 Broomsticks Pub.

The 2 couples learned a great deal more about each other, from Neville the two French champions learned that he Lived with his overbearing Grandmother Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom ever since he was 15 months old, after his parents were tortured into insanity by followers of Voldemort. They learned from Hermione that she was the first magic user in her family and that her Parents were actually pretty well off, being Dentists, which to her shock Both Harry and Fleur knew what that was, she did note that her father originally didn't want her to come to Hogwarts but caved to the idea after Professor McGonagall explained the dangers of having an untrained witch in the house. All in all they found themselves have a fun time and even parted ways on good terms.

The second interesting thing that happened was that about a week ago Harry and Fleur were both called to Madame Maxime's office in the coach and were told what the first task was going to be, it seems that ,in the words of Harry's father Lord Dracula, the geniuses who put the tournament together decided to make the first task Dragons. According to Maxime there were 5 different kinds of dragons, a Chinese Fireball, A Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, and the 2 most dangerous A Hungarian Horntail, and A Ukrainian Ironbelly.

Now is the morning of the 1st task and all 5 champions are sitting in the main hall having breakfast, or at least trying to, Cedric and Viktor are eating as if its a normal day, Fleur is picking at her food eating it slowly, Neville is not eating at all even tho Hermione keeps trying to get him to eat at least a piece of toast, and Hadrian has 3 empty plates in front of him and is drinking what looks to be some kind of red wine or juice. One of the younger Ravenclaws decides to ask him

"Um excuse me Heir Dragonov. Whats that your drinking?" the dark haired teen turns to the little 2rd year smirks and says

"This is the blood of a virgin. Its said that virgin blood has incredible powers of healing, vitality, and strength. So I thought that I'd give it a try, because Morgana knows that I'm going to need all the strength and vitality I can get for Today's task." the 3rd year and every other Hogwarts student in earshot pale at this until Fleur starts the giggle and Harry himself starts to laugh hardily, this starts the rest of Beauxbatons laughing, followed by Durmstrang, and half of Hogwarts, until finally after 5 minuets the laughter stops and the teen says

"Relax little one, that was a joke, I would never drink the blood of a Virgin, though what I said about Virgins blood having great powers was true. No what I have in this cup is a special Romanian wine, its meant to give vital nutrients to the body while also being alcoholic. My Father owns a Vineyard in Romania that makes it and distributes it to both the magical and Mundane worlds." the 2nd year just nods her head and goes back to her breakfast, while Fleur leans over and asks

"Ce qui est vraiment dans votre tasse mon amour?(Whats really in your cup my love?) Hadrian leans over close to her ear, his breath on her ear causing her to shiver slightly as he responds

"Doar ceea ce am spus este in cupa dragostea mea. Sangele de un virgin. Am avut mi-a adus de Cassius fost de atunci sa o vreme de cand am hranit trecut.(Just what I said is in the cup my love. The blood of a Virgin. I had it brought to me by Cassius since its been awhile since I last fed)" the blonde Veela shudders, nods her head, then kisses him despite the fact hes been drinking human blood, the goes back to her food. A little bit later Professor McGonagall stands up and says

"If I could have the Champions Follow me, its almost time for the first task." as she walks down between the tables all 5 champions rise and follow her out of the Great Hall and out of the Castle, they continue walking until the come to a makeshift arena with a tent infront of it which is where they stop and the stern woman turns to them and says "The first task will start shortly, until then the 5 of you will wait in this tent, the School heads, as well as and Mr. Bagman will be in shortly to reveal to you what the task is. I wish good luck to you all." and with that she turns and walks away.

All 5 competitors enter the tent to find it furnished with only 3 chairs, however Hadrian remedies this by brandishing his wand and conjuring a Love-seat for himself and Fleur, leaving the chairs for the other 3 boys. Over the next 15 minuets the 3 of the 5 champions can hear the sounds of students gathering outside to watch, while Harry and Fleur are busy in their own little world, with her laying on top of him and their lips locked in a heated kiss, however all good things must come to an end and so a moment later all the school heads, along with Crouch and Bagman, plus Skeeter enter the tent, which causes the teen couple to separate, and pay attention as Bagman begins speaking

"Well Hello all! Today is the first task, now I know your all dying to find out what your task is so lets begin. Now your first task is to retrieve a Golden egg from a Dangerous Magical creature, now in the bag Mr. Crouch is holding are small life like models of the creatures you'll be facing, as he comes around You'll need to place your hand inside the bag and pull out one of the models, note also that the models will have number signs around their necks, this is to determine the order you 5 will go in."

Barty Crouch proceeds to go around, the first to stick their hand in is Victor who pulls out a model of a Small, Smooth, Scarlet colored dragon with the number 2 around its neck as Crouch says

"ooh The Chinese Fireball, quite a challenge." then he goes to Cedric who places his hand in the bag and pulls out a small silvery-blue dragon with the number 1 around its neck and Crouch says "Ah the Swedish Short-Snout, love to see how you handle it." then goes to Fleur who pulls out the model of a Green dragon with the number 3 around its neck and Crouch says "Ah the common Welsh Green, the most tame, but still dangerous." then its Harry's turn, he places his hand in and comes out with a Metallic grey colored dragon with the number 5 around its neck and as crouch is about to comment the teen says

"The Ukrainian Ironbelly, perhaps the most Dangerous dragon out there besides the Hebridean Black. This must be my lucky day." after this its finally Neville's turn, as he puts his hand in and comes out with a model of a black scaled dragon with bronze colored horns and spikes protruding from its tail, and it has a number 4 hanging from its neck. At that point Bagman speaks again and says

"well there we have it the order will be first, followed by Mr, Krum, then Ms. Delacour, , and finally Mr. Dragonov last. Mr. Diggory when that cannon fires that will be the signal for you to head out and face your dragon. Good luck to you all." and with that all the Adults leave, and a few seconds later fires the cannon and Cedric heads out.

The other champions can only sit and listen as the dragon roars, and the crowd gasps, while Bagman announces whats happening like its a Quiditch game, after 15 minuets they hear the wind bag say

"And he's got the Egg! But he's not walking away unscathed." 5 minuets after that the cannon goes off again and Bagman says "Mr. Krum come on out!" and the Bulgarian nods to the other three before he heads out to take on his dragon. Again the 3 remaining champions are left to listen to the noises of the task, Fleur turns to Harry and says

"I'm nervous my love. I know my dragon will be the least dangerous but I cant help but to wonder what could happen if it becomes angry." the dark haired teen pulls her in for a gentle kiss and replies

"Worry not my silver rose, I have every faith that you will pass this challenge with not a hair out of place. All you have to do is believe in yourself and theres nothing you cannot do." his words cause her to relax and nod her head in agreement. After another few minuets they hear Bagman announce

"And Krum has the Egg!" like clockwork 5 minuets later the cannon sounded and Bagman announced "Ms. Delacour your up!" the blond gives Harry one last kiss saying

"See you on the other side Mon Amour." and steps out of the tent to face her dragon, leaving Neville and Harry alone together. Nev turns to the dark haired teen and says

"Well you and I are the last 2, and wouldnt you know it we get the 2 most dangerous Dragons." Hadrian smiles and says

"You sound as if your not surprised by the outcome of the draw. Is danger a normal thing for you Neville?" the sandy blonde haired boy nods as the two continue to listen to Fleur's turn and replies

"Yeah. Maybe when we finish this task, if we're both still alive, I'll tell you all about my first 3 years here. It seems like ever since Professor Dumbledore named me the "Boy-Who-Lived" every year since I started Hogwarts has been filled with Danger." the dark haired boy nods at this and says

"Well I look forward to hearing all about it after we beat our Dragons." a moment later they hear Bagman say

"And She's got the egg! OOOH but gets her skirt set on fire as shes walking away from the Nest." Neville can see the look of concern on the other teens face at this and says

"I'm sure shes alright, I mean she seems like a smart and powerful witch so she probably put the flames out quickly enough to not suffer any burns. Worst case scenario is that the crowd got a brief look at her knickers." Harry nods and says

"I'm sure your right Neville. Thank you for your words." the blonde teen nods his head before the cannon goes off and Bagman announces

"And Now lets have Mr. Longbottom!" said boy goes walking towards the exit to the tent when he hears the dark haired boy say

"Good luck Neville." the other boy just nods in thanks and heads out. After hes gone the shadows rise up and out of them appears Adam Dracula who comes up next to his son and asks

"So do you have a strategy for the Ironbelly son?" Harry looks at his father and replies

"Yes. I think its time to show the old man and everyone else the power of Vamperic Elemental Magic. I will subdue the dragon using the very Earth itself, and when I have it down on its belly, bowed, as it should be, I'll walk into the nest, retrieve the golden egg, and then walk out without even a single speck of dirt upon my person." The blonde Vampire King smiles at this proclamation before quickly becoming serious and saying

"As much as I would love and be proud to see such a thing son, I'm afraid that you cannot do that. I have recently been Informed that there is a Spy of Tom within Hogwarts, and no its not Snape. If you show off your power like that now you may scare off the spy who will tell his master of how powerful you are, and in turn Tom may choose to go after Neville instead of you." the dark haired teen frowns at this as he hears the sounds of Neville trying to get past his dragon to get the egg, and says

"Very well father, I suppose I could just conjure titanium chains to wrap around the Dragon, and then use the Flame Freezing charm to stop any spouts of fire it sends my way." Adam nods at this and says

"A sensible alternative Hadrian. I must leave you now, but I will be watching from the Stands. Remember no matter what I will always be proud of you." and with that the man fades back into shadows and vanishes once more. After nearly half an hour Harry finally hears Bagman announce

"Longbottom has the egg! However It cost him Burns and Claw marks over half of his body!" Harry's resolve strengthens at that and 5 minutes later the cannon fires for the last time and Bagman says "And Our Final Champion Hadrian Dragonov!" as the dark haired teen comes out into the open rocky area, he sees the crowd of students from all 3 schools in the stands, then turns his eyes on the judges box and sees all the school heads, plus Bagman and Crouch, and sitting in the visitors section is his Father and Fleur's family.

Then he hears an ear piercing "**RAWARRRRRRRR!" **and turns to his adversary for the task. Standing at over 20 feet tall, and measuring in at 60 ft from nose to tail, starting at him with deep red eyes and weighing in at just over 4 tons, the Ukrainian Ironbelly cuts an intimidating figure. However Harry remains the picture of calm, as his wand slides into his hand from his wrist holster, and he levels it at the nesting mother as she fires off a gout of flames at him, however he silently casts the Flame-Freezing Charm and instead of the flames burning him they merely tickle.

He then begins to walk around the Dragon all the while Transfiguring stones into Titanium Chains that he begins to wrap around different parts of the Dragon's body, first the legs causing her to go down on her Knees, to which she fires off more flames at him, but again the Flame-Freezing Charm makes it tickle. He then wraps chains around her wings, and moves quickly so as not to waste time and misses getting hit with more flames, then proceeds to wrap the last Transfigured chain over her back, before concentrating really hard and Conjuring 2 more chains to go over her back, then turns towards her head.

She begins to flail about, attempting to break the chains and spewing flames all over, however Harry points his wand at the storm of flames and intones **"Apa Furtuna!" **as he fires off a geyser of Water from his wand straight into the flames, dousing them and causing steam to fall over the area, obscuring the view of all those watching. Hadrian seeing his chance to show off without actually showing off, since no on can see, puts his wand back in its holster and proceeds to chant lowly in Romanian while moving his hands in strange patterns, as the ground begins to rumble.

The crowd believing the rumbling is due to the dragons struggles become worried for the Dragonov heir. Back in the steam the dark haired teen finishes his chanting and says in a clear voice, eyes glowing with power, while moving his right hand in a motion like throwing a lasso, **"Lanturi de pe Pamant!" **and suddenly chains made of rock sprout from the ground and wrap around the dragons neck and mouth therefore mussling her, and pining her completely to the ground, the boy then takes his wand back out and transfigures the earthen shackles into the same metal as the rest of the chains, then casts another spell with his wand **"Rafala de Vant!" **and a gust of wind sweeps through the area blowing away all the steam, causing all the spectators to gasp as they see that he has the Ironbelly subdued, and they watch as he walks over to the clutch of eggs, picks up the golden one, then turns, Bows to the crowd and judges, and then heads to the medical tent.

However as he passes the bound dragon he stops and leans close to her and starts hissing lowly so no one can hear and says

_$Pleasssse forgive me noble creature, but There wasss a falssse egg in your clutch that I needed to retrieve. Ressst easssy knowing that asss sssoon asss I passs through that flap over there, that your ressstraintsss will vanisssh.$ _the dragon looks at him shocked as he begins walking away, she would never have expected in all her life to meet a speaker of the Serpent tongue. True to his promise as soon as Hadrian enters the medical tent the chains all around the Dragons body disappear. Right after entering the tent the Hogwarts resident Medi-Witch comes bustling over saying

"Lets have a look at you then Young man. I swear the people who thought up this tournament must be foolish, pitting teenagers against fully grown nesting mother dragons. Its ridiculous I tell you." the dark haired teen shakes his head and says

"I'm perfectly fine Madame, not even a spot of dirt. But by all means see for yourself." the woman runs a diagnostic spell on him and finds what he says to be true and says

"well thats a miracle, your the only one who escaped with no injury what so ever, even had some minor scrapes, the worst one tho was young Longbottom, the dragon burned over half his body and clawed the other half, its lucky they brought in more healers just for the tournament else I fear we'd of lost the last Longbottom." Harry nods at this and asks

"And what of Fleur Delacour?" the matronly witch points over to a bed with a screen around it and says

"Shes over there, she only suffered first degree burns, those will heal in a day or so with the cream I've given her." the boy nods his head and says

"thank you" and walks over to the bed Fleur is in and pulls back the screen, she looks at him and instantly smiles as he says "Hello beautiful. I hear you got away with only first degree burns. You see I told you you would do well." the blonde nods and replies

"Yes you were right, as always, and I would have walked away unscathed as you seem to have done, but I had not anticipated that the dragon would spout flames while asleep. Alas it burnt away half of my favorite skirt, and left burns on my legs before i put the flames out." as she pouts and harry chuckles at that before they hear Bagman's voice call out

"Will all the Champions who are able to please come out to receive their scores!" Harry helps Fleur to her feet and they head out of the Medical tent and join both Cedric who has half his face bandaged and Viktor, standing infront of the spectators and Judges again, Bagman then says

"Its time to give out the scores for the first task! Now each judge will score each champion from 1 to 10 and then the combined number will be your overall score. First we have the first Hogwarts champion Mr. Cedric Diggory who used a brilliant bit of Transfiguration to turn a rock into a dog to distract his dragon which worked until he was half way to the nest upon which the dragon turned its attention back on him and he suffered burns to his face, however he did retrieve his egg. So let the scores be seen." Crouch holds up his wand and a smokey number 7 appears, followed by Bagman himself who give him a 7, then Maxime who gives a 6, followed by Karkaroff who gives a 3, causing everyone to boo, and then Dumbledore who gives Cedric a 9. Bagman says

"Mr. Diggory has 32 Points! Next is Mr. Krum who used a Conjunctivitis Curse to blind his dragon. However his actions caused the dragon to destroy half of its real eggs therefor he will be docked points." Crouch gives a 5, Bagman gives a 5, Maxime actually gives a 6, Karkaroff gives a 10 unsurprisingly, and Dumbledore gives a 5. Bagman continues on

"Thats 31 Points to Mr Krumm. Next is miss Delacour, who enchanted her dragon to sleep, however when getting the egg the dragon snored and spouted flames and set her skirt on fire, but she kept calm and put the flames out quickly, now the scores." Crouch give an 6, Bagman gives an 8, Maxime gives an 8, Karkaroff gives a 2, which causes the Beauxbatons students the boo big time, and Dumbledore gives a nice 7 and Bagman Announces

"That ties Miss Delacour with Mr. Krum with 31 points. Next we have Mr. Longbottom who used Plant magics in an attempt to keep his dragon busy, however the Horntail quickly set the plants a blaze and proceeded to slash at him with its claws, the boy managed to avoid serious injury by jumping back just in time, he then attempted to use a summoning charm which only got him half caught in a gout of flames. However finally he managed to get the egg after levitating a boulder and dropping it on the dragons head knocking it unconscious. Now his scores." Crouch gives a 7, Bagman gives a 9, Maxime gives a sympathetic 8, while Karkaroff gives a 4, and Dumbledore gives a 9. "This gives Mr. Longbottom a score of 37, putting him in the lead!" the crowd roars at this. Bagman finishes up saying

"And Lastly we have Mr. Dragonov, who using impressive transfiguration skills, turned stones into metal chains and wrapped them around the dragon, then when he ran out of stones he Conjured the same chains to keep going, however there was a 5 minute widow after he doused a storm of Flames with a Geyser of Water, that nothing could be seen, however when the steam cleared he clearly had finished subduing the dragon, retrieved the egg and got out without even a mark on him." After this Crouch gives an impressed 10, Bagman gives a 10, Maxime gives a 10, Karkaroff gives a begrudging 6, and Dumbledore gives an 8. Bagman finishes saying

"That gives Hadrian Dragonov a score of 44, putting him in first place with a substantial lead. That concludes the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! The second task will take place on February the 24th, and a word of advice to the Champions those eggs hold the clue to the next task. Until February 24th Everyone have a great rest of the year!" after that everyone begins to go their own ways, with Harry holding on to Fleur as they walk back towards the Beauxbatons carriage to rest, and so he can help her apply her burn cream to her legs and give her a nice massage to help her relax, however on their way there they are intercepted by 2 girls wearing Hogwarts robes.

One is wearing a Green tie with the Symbol of Slytherin house on it, shes blonde, 5'3, and from what the dark haired teen can see through her school robes is quite well endowed in the chest area and has a curvy figure, the second girl is wearing a Black and Yellow tie with the Symbol of Hufflepuff house, shes a strawberry blonde, with an even larger chest then the blonde next to her as can be clearly seen even through the school robes, and stands at 5'4. The two walk up to him and the blonde says

"Heir Dragonov, My name is Daphne Ophelia Greengrass, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass." the Strawberry-blonde then speaks

"And I'm Susan Amelia Bones, Heiress on the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones." the dark haired boy nods his head and says

"Its a Pleasure to meet you ladies, what can we do for you?" Daphne replies

"Nothing right now. We just wanted to come and congratulate you on completing the first task." then Susan takes up the conversation

"We also wanted to say that we were very very impressed with how you handled that dragon. I've never seen someone take on a dragon and walk away with not even a hair out of place before." Fleur scowls at this, while Harry smiles and says

"We'll thank you Ladies, but I only did what I believed that my Father would do in my Place. However your congratulations are appreciated. Now if you'll excuse us, we're both very tired and my girlfriend needs to apply her burn cream to her legs." the two girls nod however before they walk off Susan says

"Heir Dragonov if its not to much trouble could you and your father meet with me and my Aunt this weekend? We have something to discuss with you that involves the House of Potter." Harry thinks about it a moment and the says

"Ofcourse, I shall inform my Father of this and he will contact your aunt Madame Bones about a time and place to meet." the strawberry blonde nods her head and the two girls walk off together back in the direction of Hogwarts. Harry and Fleur continue on to the coach and Fleur says

"My Love be careful around those 2 girls." the teen looks at her confused and she continues "I Don't trust them, I believe they have ulterior motives for approaching you. Please promise me that you will keep your guard up around them and not be lured away from me." Harry just chuckles and says

"You worry for nothing my Sliver rose. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Those girls will never lure me from you, for my heart belongs to you. Now put them out of your mind, we have to get that cream on your legs." the blonde nods as they reach to coach, and go inside to rest.

* * *

Annnnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 5. I hope it was good. and as i said i introduced Susan and Daphne in this chapter even tho it was only short. Anway sorry this was a little late, i was writing up the final chapter for another of my stories. anyway next chapter is the Yule Ball, and Christmas/New Year Holiday. As always read and review. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 6:The Yule Ball

Hey everyone here is Chapter 6 of Rise of a Prince finally! Sorry its taken so long, i've been working on other stories. So to make up for it I made this chapter extra long. This is the Yule Ball and also the discussion between the bones women and Hadrian and his dad. Anyway read and enjoy.

I do not own Harry Potter, Ms. Rowling does.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Yule Ball**

**November 27****th**** 1994, Private Room of the 3 Broomsticks**

3 Days after the first task we find Hadrian Dracula along with his father Adam, sitting in a Private room in the 3 Broomsticks Pub in Hogsmead, awaiting the arrival of the 2 Bones women for a meeting requested by Madame Amelia Bones through her Niece and the Heiress of the House of Bones, Susan. After sitting and waiting for 5 minuets they hear a knock and Adam says

"Please come in Madame and Miss Bones." the door opens and in walks a woman standing at 5'7, with auburn colored hair, with a few streaks of gray on the sides, up in a bun. She's wearing a dark red robe lined with gold, with the DMLE symbol over the right breast and the Coat of Arms of the House of Bones over her left breast, and under that shes wearing a very tasteful Pants-suit, and even through her robes the blonde can tell shes has a very fit body and large chest, she has a Monocle in her right eye. This is Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as the current Regent for House Bones.

Entering behind her is Susan. After they come in and the door is closed, Adam waves his hand to set up privacy wards and says "Please Ladies take a seat." Susan smiles and sits across from Harry, while Amelia nods her head and says

"Thank you Lord Dragonov for agreeing to this meeting." and takes a seat across from the man, the blonde merely waves her off and says

"No need to thank me Madam Bones. Hadrian led me to believe that it was very important, and indeed I think it is if it has to do with House Potter." the woman nods and says

"Yes indeed it does, it has to do with Houses Bones and Potter in fact. Before we begin I'd like to congratulate you on a job well done in the first task of the Tri-Wizard tournament Heir Dragonov. Susan tells me that you showed incredible skill with Transfiguration and Conjuration and I must ask if you're thinking of trying to become a Transfiguration Master when you graduate." the dark haired teen chuckles and says

"Thank you Madame Bones. To answer your question, no I'm not looking to be a Transfiguration Master after graduation. Or rather not just a master of Transfiguration, my ultimate goal is to gain mastery in every single Magical subject much like my father. And if you speak to my teachers at Beauxbatons you'd find I'm well on my way to that goal." this statement shocks both Bones women as Adam clears his throat and says

"Well my boys lofty goals aside. Lets get down to the reason for this meeting shall we? What is the business that Involves Houses Bones and Potter you wished to discuss?" the red haired woman shakes her head and replies

"Yes. Well I don't know if either of you know this but Susan's father was my younger brother Edgar. Edgar was friends with James Potter and his other 3 friends while in Hogwarts even tho he was a Hufflepuff, and when both men become the Lords of their respective Houses and found out their wives were pregnant, they created a contract." at the mention of the contract Susan blushes prettily and looks at the floor, as Hadrian is slightly confused, and Adam says

"I knew Edgar, he was a bright boy, always smiling, good natured, hard working, and always loyal to his friends. I have no problems believing what you say, and by the look of young Susan I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the contract that the two men made was a Marriage contract was it not?" The DMLE head nods and replies

"Yes, they made it after finding out what the genders of their children would be, The contract states that The Heir of House Potter will marry the Heiress of House Bones upon Heir Potter's 17th birthday and unite the two families for all times." the blonde nods at this and says

"How was the Contract signed? If it was only signed in Ink then it has likely already been broken when I Adopted Hadrian." Amelia shakes her head and says

"When they had it written up they were both drinking, celebrating upcoming father-hood, they signed the contract with Blood Quills, making it Magically binding. If my brother's journal is to be believed the contract was Sirus Black's idea and the two of them in their intoxicated states thought it was a good one." Adam shakes his head as Harry says

"That sounds like something Padfoot would do. To him it would just be one giant joke, but to my birth father and Lord Bones it would be the prefect way to cement an alliance between their Houses." Susan looks up at this and says

"You know the escaped Murderer Sirus Black?" the black haired boy looks at her and says

"Yes I do, and he is not a Murderer, he was thrown in Azkaban Prison without even so much as a trial by then head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement Barty Crouch Sr, based solely on the testimony of Albus Dumbledore." The current head of the DMLE looks at the boy and says

"Never the less if you know where he is you need to tell me so that I can send a team to capture him. I promise you that he will get a fair trial and if what you say is true then he will be compensated for the time he spent unjustly in Azkaban." Adam says

"There will be no need for that. Last year when he escaped I had my people locate and detain him. They brought him to me in France and I brought him to the head of French Magical Law Enforcement, and after a few questions, he was brought before the courts in France, questioned under Veritaserum and was found innocent of the crimes he was accused of. The trial transcript was sent to the ICW and they confirmed his innocence to all the nations in the organization." Amelia is shocked by this and says

"If thats true then why was the Wizagamont not informed? My department still has people on the look out for Black." Harry answers

"The British Minister For Magic, and Dumbledore were both told. However Fudge refused to believe it and even said that he didn't care what the French courts say, in his eyes Padfoot is guilty and if he ever steps foot back in Britain he'll have him kissed." the blonde then says

"On top of that He and Albus decided to keep it secret from all of Magical Britain including the Wizagamont. But enough of that, it seems that as the contract between the 2 houses is Magically binding, that means that you two are now betrothed Hadrian and Susan." the dark haired teen sighs at this and says

"Fleur nu va fi fericit cu privire la acest Tata.(Fleur is not going to be happy about this Father.)" Adam shakes his head and replies

"Aceasta va lua timp, dar ea va accepta. Dupa tot ce i-am spus ca veti avea nevoie de cel putin trei neveste. Cred ca in afara de ea ca un fel de traditie de familie pe fiul meu.(It will take time but she will accept it. After all you have told her you'll need at least three wives. Besides think of it as a sort of family tradition my son.)" the two Bones women are confused as to what they're saying. Harry then turns to Susan and looks her directly in the eyes and says

"Is this what you want...Susan? Surely you must have someone that you like or even love." the red haired girl just shakes her head and says

"Its not the most Ideal situation I'll give you that. But I'm fine with it, theres is no boy that I currently love or even like, and I've known about the contract since I was 10 years old. I can only imagine how you must feel right now, to find out that you have to marry a girl you don't even know, and never met before a couple of days ago. I'm not expecting you to dump Fleur and start being with me, that would be wrong, but if you can promise that we'll get to know each other better, than I can be happy. I mean after all we have the next 2 and a half years to really spend time together and who knows, maybe we'll fall in love. But its up to you Heir Dragonov." the black haired teen vampire sees nothing but honesty and sincerity in her eyes and says

"If your good with it then so am I. I'm more then willing to get to know you better, and just from the 2 interactions we've had, this being the second, I can tell that your a Strong, Intelligent, Delightful young woman, and that I'll get along with you nicely. Please from here on call me Harry." she smiles at this as do the adults, and says

"Ok Harry, and you can just call me Susan, or Susie, thats what Auntie and my best friend Hannah Abbot call me. For the time being how about we call ourselves friends?" Harry nods to this and says

"Agreed Susan. Also since we're going to be married after my birthday in 2 and half years I think it only fair to tell you that due to being heir of 3 Ancient families I will require 3 wives. You'll be one, and I'm already certain that Fleur will be another. Do you think that if we do fall in love in the next 2 and a half years that you'll be able to share me?" The Hufflepuff looks shocked at this and says

"3 Families? I mean I know that Potter and Dragonov are both Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, but whats the 3rd Family? As to sharing you, I think I could do that, just so long as I like the other 2 wives and we can get along easily. I'm actually looking forward to getting to know not just you but Fleur as well, she seems like a nice person." Harry nods and says

"She is. And after I have a nice long talk with her I'm sure she'll be more then willing to give you a chance." then he turns to his father and says "Data viitoare vad picior de oaie am de gand sa bata dracu 'de el.(The next time is see Padfoot I'm going to beat the hell out of him.)" the blonde chuckles at this and responds

"I think thats a bit excessive Hadrian. Besides hes a masochist so he'd just laugh the entire time and enjoy it. No lets just give glares and let him stew wondering what he did wrong. Remember what I've taught you, the best revenge is a slow one." the teen nods as Adam turns to Amelia and says "Well if our business is done, my son and I must be going." the two women stand and the older red head says

"Ofcourse. Thank you for your time My Lord. I understand that your very busy. But I felt it was important to get this out of the way, I absolutely hate to dally and procrastinate, a trait I seem to have passed on to Susie." the younger red head just smiles sheepishly at this, and the man replies

"Your more then welcome Madame Bones but please in the future just call me Adam. As for not procrastinating, well thats a good thing, I myself cannot stand those who procrastinate, and I completely that this matter was time sensitive. It was a pleasure to meet you both, and we must get together to discuss Susan spending part of her summers at our Chateau in Paris so that the 2 can really get to know each other much better then the current environment will allow." Amelia nods her head and says

"Yes i quite agree. Well we will leave you both to your business, come Susan." the younger read head replies

"Yes Auntie. See you later Harry." the dark haired boy says

"See you around Hogwarts Susan." and gives her a smile as they leave. After their gone the boy turns to his father and says "How do you think they'll take it when they find out we're Vampires?" the blonde looks at his son seriously and says

"I believe they will take it well. Amelia is very liberal in her views and has been a proponent for more rights for Magical creatures. Susan may be a bit scared at first, but I believe that if you show her you mean her no harm she will come around very quickly. Now lets go." Harry nods and then looks confused and says

"Go where dad?" Adam smiles at his son and says

"Why to Italy ofcourse. We're going to our tailor to get you fitted for an outfit for that Yule Ball that the school heads announced the other day." the teen shakes his head and says

"Dad the Yule ball is still almost a month away, its on Christmas Eve. Why are we going to get my clothes for it now?" Adam replies

"The first rule to life is always be prepared beforehand, so that is why we're going to have you fitted now, but don't worry the outfit most likely wont be done being stitched together until the week before the Ball. Now come." the boy grumbles about over cautious fathers but allows the man to drag him out of the Three Broomsticks and to an alley before shadow traveling away.

2 Weeks Later

Its been over 2 weeks since the first task, and today we find Hadrian with his blonde love Fleur, the two are sitting down by the lake on a blanket with a picnic lunch laid out before them, kept warm in the winter weather of Scotland by wards set up around them by the dark haired boy. The two teens are just enjoying the clear day, eating and talking about random things, when Fleur suddenly says

"Harry, have you figured out the puzzle inside your egg?" The Vampire Prince looks at his Veela girlfriend and replies

"Yes I did dragul meu. In fact I figured it out the day after the task. Why do you ask?" she looks at him and says

"Because I haven't. Mostly because whenever I open the thing it emits this horrid screeching noise." Harry laughs at this and says

"Thats because you haven't been opening it up in the right place. That screeching is Mermish my love." a look of realization dawns on the Half-Veela witches face as she says

"And Mermish can only be understood underwater. Which means the 2nd task has something to do with Mermen. Damn! The second task will not be in my favor, as the Veela Nation and the Mermen Nation have been at war for centuries." The dark haired teen wraps her in his arms and kisses her gently and says

"Calm yourself my silver rose. We'll think of a way for you to get through the 2nd task, we still have over 2 months before it comes. For now lets put the tournament out of our heads." The blonde beauty just nods and snuggles into his chest and listens to his heartbeat, letting out a content sigh, until Harry says "Have you gotten your dress for the Yule Ball yet love?" this causes her to perk up and smile brightly as she replies

"Yes! Oh Harry its soo beautiful! Its dark blue with silver trim and..." The dark haired teen chuckles and says

"I'm sure its a beautiful dress. But I'm even more sure that when you wear it that you'll look gorgeous." this gets him a passionate kiss, when they break apart Fleur says

"Thank you mon amour. So you still haven't told me what your plans for Yule are." Harry replies

"Father and I will be spending Christmas Day as well as most of the break until after New Years at Castle Dracul. Unless you had other plans in mind for me?" the blonde laughs musically at this and says

"Oui, I have spoken with Papa and Maman and they've agreed to have you stay with us over the hols. Also gabby is really looking forward to spending Christmas with in her words her "future brother"." after that the young couple spends the rest of the afternoon just kissing and chatting.

1 and a Half Weeks later

A week and a half later its Christmas Eve, and the night of the Yule Ball. Hadrian Dracula stands in his room infront of a full length mirror giving himself a final check over. He is dressed in suit of the darkest blue, with the Coat of arms of the house of Dragonov, a dragon with its wings spread and teeth bared, on the left breast of the suit jacket. He wears a Silver tie with the coiled dragon of House Dracula embroidered on the center in gold. Under that he has on a formal white button up shirt, is wearing expensive black Italian leather dress shoes on his feet, and the heir ring for house Dragonov on his right ring finger.

His hair is gelled back and kept in a small ponytail that rests at the nape of the back of his neck, and his eyes show with great strength and power. In all he thinks he looks quite Princely and is ready to go, however he hears slight clapping behind him and turns to find his father sitting on his bed. The blonde stands and approaches him and says

"I must say my son, that you look very Handsome tonight. You look every bit the Vampire Prince that you are, and I believe your Miss Delacour is going to have a hard time keeping her hands to herself tonight." at this the teen chuckles and says

"Thank you Father. But might I ask why you are here? And why you are dressed like that?" as he refers to the fact that Adam is dressed similarly to himself, only he's wearing a suit so black it seems as if it sucks in all light, With a blood red tie, however much like Harry, he has the coiled dragon in gold on the red tie as well. The Vampire King smiles and says

"Your welcome. As to your questions, I just couldn't help but come and see how my son looked in his custom fitted suit for the ball. Also I am dressed like this because I to am attending the ball as someone's date." Harry raises a curious eyebrow at this and asks

"And who might your date be?" the blonde replies

"Miss Minerva McGonagall." the dark haired teen's eyebrows raise up in shock at this and he says

"Really father? The woman looks at least 60, I mean I'm sure when she was younger she was quite fetching, but now she looks like an old hag." Adam chuckles at this and says

"Ah my son how wrong you are. You see magic is a wonderous thing, the most powerful witches and wizards live quite long lives. My old student and friend Merlin was so powerful he lived to be 500 before he died, and his wife and my other student Morgana who was 8 years his junior lived to 490." the boy just looks at him stupidly and says

"What does that have to do with you escorting Professor McGonagall to the ball?" the blonde shakes his head and says

"It has everything to do with it. You see magic allows Humans to stay young longer, By the time they were in their 70's Merlin and Morgana looked only 30, however they used illusions when in public, especially around Arthur and the Knights, to look older. Now while not as powerful as Morgana was, Minerva is still an exceptionally powerful witch, so much so that even tho shes almost 60, she actually looks 30, she just uses an advanced Glamour to appear older then she is." this shocks Harry further and he says

"So your saying that without the Glamour she basically is a beautiful 30 something witch?" the blonde nods his head and replies

"Thats exactly right. Anyway enough about that, I should be going, its about time for you to head down the hall and pick up your date. I shall see you inside the Great Hall Hadrian." and with that the father vanishes, and the boy shakes his head and heads out of his room.

5 minuets later he's standing outside of the door to Fleur's room in the expanded coach, he takes a moment to steady his breathing, and then knocks on the door. The door opens and Fleur is standing there in a stunning, floor length, dark black dress a shade lighter then his suit, lined in silver as she said, her hair is done up in a bun in the back, she has on a light smattering of make up which only further accentuates her beauty, and her blue eyes seems to sparkle even more then usual. Harry is left speechless for a few moments, until he hears a musical giggle and the blonde beauty says

"So tell me Mon Amour, what do you think?" she does a little twirl and he smiles and says

"You look breathtaking my L'argento e aumentato(Silver rose)." she smiles even brighter and gives him a chaste kiss, then gives him a once over and says

"You don't look to bad yourself. In fact you look quite dashing." the dark haired teen nods and says

"Thank you love. Shall we go?" he extends his arm to her, which she takes and says

"Yes lets." and with that they close the door to her room and exit the coach.

They enter the Entrance Hall arm in arm, and find Cedric, Viktor, and their dates waiting, the 4 champions greet each other kindly, while the 2 boys dates merely nod politely. A few moments later the last champion, Neville, arrives with his date, which happens to be his girlfriend Hermione, the 2 teens greet Hadrian and Fleur very warmly, while saying a mild hello to the others standing there. The 2 couples fall into a quiet conversation until Professor McGonagall arrives and says

"Your attention please Champions and dates. Now in just a moment I shall be leading you all into the Great Hall were all the schools have already gathered, first to enter will be and Miss Delacour, followed by Mr. Longbottom and Miss Granger, then Mr. Krum and Miss Orlovski, and finally Mr. Diggory and Miss Chang. You will all be seated together for dinner, and then when dinner is over the 8 of you will lead the first dance of the night." they all nod to her and she turns, opens the doors and walks in, a few moments later she announces "Your Champions! First Hadrian Dragonov and Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!"

With that the two teens walk in still linked by the arms, and smiling, they wave to their fellow Beauxbatons students as they head to stand over by the school head. McGonagall then announces each of the champions and their dates one by one and each pair enters to polite applause and smiles, after they're all in the Great Hall they are seated at their table and dinner is started, at first Neville is a bit confused how they're going to get their food, Until Harry and Fleur explain it and order to show him. Harry orders a Steak medium well, with roasted potatoes and carrots, as well as Wine to drink, while Fleur orders a typical french dish also with wine to drink. While they eat they talk, Fleur gets to know Cedric's date, an Asian girl from Ravenclaw named Cho Chang a bit better, but finds that shes very superficial and overly arrogant because of her intelligence, and decides she doesn't like her very much, so she politely gets out of their conversation and begins to converse with Hermione whom she already has a good friendship with.

Hadrian spends his time talking with all 3 other boys about a subject they can all relate to in some way, Quiditch, with Cedric and Viktor both playing the sport and both being seekers, and Harry and Neville being Fans of the sport, the 4 boys get on quite well. After everyone has had their fill the plates are cleared, and Albus Dumbledore stands up and says

"Now that we're all well fed I believe it is time for a little dancing to work off our meals. To help with that I present to you tonight's entertainment, The Weird Sisters!" as he motions to the stage where a band of 5 men with various instruments stand all dressed in black with long hair. He then turns to the gathered students and says "If the champions would please take the floor for the first dance of the evening." and as one all the champions and their dates raise up and head to the dance floor in the middle of the room as the band starts up a woeful ballad.

Harry places one hand on Fleur's hip and the other holding one of her hands as her other is on his shoulder, and they begin to dance a waltz, and as they dance they stare into eachother's eyes and the world around them melts away. To them there is no music, no teachers or other students watching, there is only the two of them in a world all their own, their love for one another radiating in the others eyes, and as the song comes to an end, the dark haired teen pulls the blonde haired beauty in close, dips her and gives her the most passionate kiss he's given her yet, a kiss that conveys all the love and lust he has for her.

When they break apart they're both flushed, and then they hear clapping and turn to see Adam Dracula clapping their little display, and soon the students join in, and some even wolf whistle, the two blush heavily and proceed to walk dignified back to their table and take a seat, and soon all the other students begin pairing up and dancing as the band starts another song. Through out the rest of the night Harry and Fleur dance together quite a few times, they also dance with other people, Fleur with Neville, Cedric, and even Adam Dracula, and Harry with Hermione, Cho, Susan, and Professor McGonagall.

As the night begins to wind down and students start to leave the ball to either go to bed or find a broom closet to Snog in, Harry and Fleur decide its time they take their leave as well, as they have a portkey to catch in an hour to Chateau Delacour in the south of France. As they make their way to the coach they hear several voices behind them say **"Stupefy!" **as many read lights come at them, however before they can reach either of them, Hadrian waves his hand and a powerful shield appears and absorbs the spells. They turn, Fleur with her wand in her hand and the dark haired teen with only his hands and see a group of Slytherin boys, 2 of which appear to be related to gorillas or Trolls, the 3rd boy is thin with brown spiky hair, the 4th is slightly shorter then the 3rd but has slicked back pale-blonde hair.

Harry regards the 4 with a sneer and says

"You know its not very nice to attack people from behind. What can we do for you...Gentlemen...and I use that term loosely." the blonde who is obviously the leader sneers and says

"You can hand over the Veela whore so we can have a good time. If not then we'll just immobilize you and make you watch as we take turns." Fleur glares and becomes angry at the Veela whore comment, however its Hadrian's reaction which is the scariest, because he just starts to laugh

"Hahaha...Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the brown haired boy says

"Whats so funny Potter?!" the dark haired teen stops laughing and glares with glowing eyes, causing the boy to flinch back, and replies

"First never call me Potter, my name is Hadrian Dragonov. Secondly whats funny is your friends little joke. To even suggest that I hand over the love of my life to fools like you is laughable." the blonde beauty smiles at him for this, as the pale-blonde boy says

"It wasn't a joke. Hand her over, or else." these words cause great rage to surface in Harry as he turns to Fleur and says

"My love, please go inside the coach." the young woman looks at him confused and replies

"Why my love? I can more then handle these little boys." The dark haired teen looks at her seriously and says

"I know you can. However these weaklings have crossed a line with me that is never to be crossed. I will teach them a lesson they will not soon forget and I do not want you to see what I'm about to do. So Please go inside and wait for me." a look of understanding crosses the french beauties face as she nods, gives him a kiss and proceeds to walk into the coach. The blonde teen sneers and says "

You're going to teach us a lesson will you Potter? If your not careful you'll end up just like your Mudblood Mother and Blood-Traitor Father. Besides its 4 against 1, what can you do with those odds? Even IF you win, my father will hear about it and everything the house of Potter owns will belong to the House of Malfoy!" Harry begins walking towards them, while rolling up his sleeves and says

"Malfoy...that is the name of one of the followers of that pathetic dark lord who attempted to kill me as a baby and failed...I hate that mans followers. You are 3 times unlucky Heir _Malfoy_...1st you asked me to hand over the girl I love so that you and your friends could RAPE her...Then you insult the sacrifices of my Mother and birth Father...and lastly your family follows a Half-blood who believes him-self to be the next Magical Messiah...for any one of these crimes usually I give the offender death...however you are all still stupid children so your punishment will be broken bones."

the 4 boys laugh at this and then begin to cast spells at him, Stunners, Bone Breakers, Bombardment curses, even some dark cutting curses, however each one either misses due to Harry's speed, or bounce off his shield charm. The dark haired teen reaches the brown haired boy first, as the boy raises his wand to cast a spell point blank he suddenly finds his wand missing and then he feels an intense pain and hears the sound of bones snapping as Harry breaks his fingers, wrist, and shatters his forearm, then he goes down to one knee as the other one gets broken along with the shin bone of the leg he's kneeling on, before he feels both of his ankles and all the toes on his left foot broken.

Then the boy, Theodore Nott Jr, gets a kick to the ribs, hearing them crack and goes down. Hadrian then proceeds to take out both bookends, Vincent Crebbe, and Gregory Goyle Jr, breaking all the bones in both boys huge bodies and knocking them out by cracking their skulls together. Finally he reaches Draco Malfoy, the Malfoy heir begins to cast spells erratically in fear, and when each spell just bounces off the taller teen's Shield he begins to back pedal and says

"W..W..What are you!? **"AVADA KEDVRA!"** he attempts the killing curse only to have nothing happen as the dark haired teen grabs his wand hand and breaks it, causing him to lose grip on his wand and to scream in pain before those screams are silenced by a hand around his throat and being lifted up off the ground. Hes brought face to face with not Hadrian Dragonov, but with Hadrian Dracula Prince of the Vampires, as he looks into the glowing dark green eyes with black Scalera, and sees the fangs in his mouth as the teen says

"All your little friends are down, only you remain filth. For you broken bones is to tame a punishment for you're crimes and so I have something different in mind. Look into my eyes." the pale-blonde haired teen feels compelled to do as told and looks right into the other teen's eyes as Harry says "A se vedea cele mai mari temeri de peste si peste pentru urmatoarele saptezeci si doi ora.(See your greatest fears over and over for the next seventy-two hours.) **"Lume de temeri fara sfarsit!"** (World of Endless Fears!)" and with that the Malfoy heir begins to scream in terror as Harry drops him to the ground, turns and walks off into the coach.

Half an hour later finds Harry and Fleur standing together in her room, now dressed in casual clothes, holding on to a piece silk cloth waiting for their portkey to activate, at half past 11 it does and they both feel the familiar feeling of a hook behind their navels, and after a few moments they land in the entrance hall of Chateau Delacour, and as always Harry lands on his but. He hears a giggle and looks up to see Apolline Delacour with her hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter but clearly failing, as she clears her throat and says

"Still 'aving trouble with portkey travel Hadrien?" the dark haired teen grumbles slightly and says

"Unfortunately so Madame Delacour." he stands up and continues saying "Please let me thank you for allowing me to spend the Holidays with your family, here in your beautiful home." the older blonde beauty just smiles and waves him off and says

"Eet iz not a problem Hadrien. After all your Fazzer allowed Fleur to stay with ze two of you last Noel." she then turns to her daughter and says "Fleur, s'il vous plait mener votre petit ami a la chambre d'hotes.(please lead your boyfriend to the guest room.)" the younger blonde woman nods her head, takes the black haired teen by the hand and heads off, leaving her mother standing there shaking her head in amusement. She leads him to the 3rd floor and then stops infront of an oak door and says

"This is the guest room Mon Amour, and in case you were wondering it's only 3 doors down from my room." Harry chuckles and says

"Actually I wasn't, but my first question was going to be where your room happened to be. Well I suppose this is goodnight." she nods and leans in for a kiss, which he gives her, and after 5 minuets they break apart, say goodnight and go their separate ways, with her going down the hall to her room and him entering the guest room smiling, thinking that the holiday's are going to be fun as he lays down to sleep.

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well theres chapter 6. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up in a couple of days hopefully, if i dont get distracted with another of my stories again. Also next chapter will be the 2nd Task of the tournament, however there will be mention of Christmas day and the presents that Hadrian got for the few people he likes. And what those people got him. Anway as always read and review. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 7: Holiday Fallout

Heres chapter 7. its a bit shorter then the last chapter but thats because its filler between the Yule ball and the 2nd task. In this chapter the truth about Hadrian and Adam being vampires is revealed. any way enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 7:Holiday Fall out**

**1 week After Yule Ball**

It's been a week since the Yule Ball took place. A week since Hadrian Dracula began his winter vacation at Chateau Delacour in Marseille with the entire Delacour Family. On Christmas morning he was awoken by the combination of Gabrielle jumping on his stomach and Fleur kissing him, then after freshening up and getting dressed for the day, he had a light breakfast with the girls and their parents, and afterward everyone opened presents. He ofcourse got everyone of the Delacours something, as well as his few friends at Beauxbatons, and he even sent gifts to Neville and Susan, however he got his father nothing because really what could he get a man who already seemingly has everything.

For the Delacour ladies he got each of them a piece of expensive Jewelry, for Apolline a necklace made of Sapphires that match the color of the eyes she shares with her daughters, which got him a nice big hug from the older Veela, for little Gabby a Diamond encrusted Platinum bracelet with an inscription inside in french which reads "Pour mon petit ange Gabrielle. Que votre lumiere brille aussi brillant que dix soleils de tous les temps. Aimez votre frere Hadrien.(To my little angel Gabrielle. May your light shine as bright as ten suns for all time. Love your big brother Hadrian.)" This got him a squeal of joy and a huge hug from the littlest blonde.

Fleur's gift came last, after her father Jean opened the present Harry got for him, which was a book on obscure Runes, as Runes was a great hobby of his, Harry got on one knee and produced the most beautiful ring that the Half-Veela had ever seen, it was a Platinum band, with the design of roses along the sides done in silver, the gem is a beautiful deep cut Aquamarine which nearly matches the color of Fleur's eyes, and with the ring in hand and knee to the ground the dark haired boy asked the Delacour heiress to marry him, to which she immediately said yes, slid the ring on her left ring finger and proceeded to snog him senseless.

After they came back up for air they were congratulated by the other Delacours, with Jean shaking Harry's hand and Gabby and Apolline both giving him hugs and kisses to this cheeks and then gushing over the ring with Fleur. Harry himself received many gifts, from his few friends he got things like Blood-Pops and joke items, from Neville he received a carnivorous magical plant which he really enjoyed, from Susan he got a book on the history of the House of Bones so he'd know what kinda House he was marrying into in a few years.

From the Delacours he got varying things, Jean joked and said his present was his permission to ask propose to Fleur in the first place, but then gave him his actual give which turned out to be a book on Animagi which is something Harry had been interested in recently, because his Godfather was one, and his Father could become any number of beasts, then he received a gift card for one of the most expensive magical clothing shops in Paris from Apolline whose exact words about were "I cannot 'ave my future Son-In-Law dressed in anyzing but ze best. Zat card will make zure you always look incroyablement beau." the dark haired teen just chuckled at this and thanked her none the less, and from little Gabby he got a story book which was really more for her because he just knew she'd want him to read it to her at bed time that very night.

After the excitement of Yule wore off things basically went back to normal, he spent most of the rest of the break spending time with Fleur, cuddling up near a fire and making out, or outside walking the grounds of the Chateau along with Gabby having snow fights and what have you. However his good time came to an end rather abruptly tonight on New Years Eve.

Its started out as every other day has so far since Christmas day, with him waking in the morning to Fleur sleeping next to him curled up into his side with her head on his chest, after waking her with a gentle kiss and telling her its time to get up, the two headed to separate parts of the room to get dressed, the blonde to the bathroom and him to the closet. After dressing they both headed downstairs for breakfast, after breakfast they spent the day with Apolline and Gabrielle in the magic quarter of Marseille shopping and just enjoying the nice day.

However it when they get back that things begin to turn, for waiting for them in the sitting room is Adam Dracula, Hadrian seeing his father smiles at first before seeing the serious look on the mans face and says

"Father? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" the blonde looks at his son and says

"Yes Hadrian. I want you to answer me honestly. The night of the Yule Ball did you assault several 4th year Slytherin students?" the teen thinks back and instantly remembers the 4 idiots who attempted to get him to hand Fleur to them so they could rape her and replies

"Yes I did. But only after the 4 morons attempted to attack Fleur and I from behind and then demanded I hand her over to them so they could rape her." Adam sighs and says

"So you did in fact break all the bones in the bodies of Vincent Crebbe and Gregory Goyle Jr, and 1/4 the bones in Theodore Nott Jr's body? And left the Heir to the Noble House of Malfoy laying on the ground trapped within his own mind screaming in horror?" Harry nods and replies

"I did indeed. I have no need to deny any of it Father. The fools got off far easier then normal, not only did they basically tell me they wanted to rape the woman I love, their blonde leader insulted the sacrifice of my mother and called her that insulting word, not only that their fathers are all known Death Eaters. Normally any one of those things is enough to warrant death from me, you know this Father." Adam nods and says

"Yes I am aware and I must commend you on the restraint you showed. However it has caused problems. The 4 boys are all claiming you attacked them unprovoked and Heir Malfoy in particular says that you used some sort of Dark Mind Magic on him. Lord Malfoy has convinced that fool Fudge to issue a warrant for your arrest." this news outrages all the occupants of the room who speak english, and Fleur says

"But they cant do that! Harry was defending my Honor! Plus he's a Champion of the Tournament." she grabs ahold of the teen like he's going to be taken away that very moment as her father says

"They unfortunately can. The British Ministry is full of corruption, Fudge in particular is in the pocket of men like Lucius Malfoy." Harry looks at his father and says

"I think it is time to stop playing at being "Human" father. It is time to come out of the shadows and let the British know that we are the Dracula! I'm done hiding who I am." the blonde Vampire sighs, places a hand on the teen's shoulder and replies

"Very well my son, if that is truly what you wish then it shall be so. But you should know that I had you playing at being fully human so that you would not lose sight of the little humanity that you do have. You Hadrian are more then Prince of the Vampires, more then my heir and son, you are the bridge between Humans and Vampires, never forget that." Harry nods his head and says

"I wont father. I promise. So how shall we handle the morons?" Adam smiles his shark like smile and says

"In the way the Dracul always handle their enemies. Through power, fear, and planning 10 steps ahead. I have already accomplished the 3rd, I have informed Amelia of the situation and she is going to browbeat Fudge into having a private hearing in her Office at the DMLE 3 days after new years. The boys, their fathers, Fudge, and Amelia will all be there. We shall arrive through Element Travel, however we will not arrive alone, with us shall be a full squad of Shadow Guard." this causes a full blown vamperic smile to appear on Harry's face as he laughs and says

"Hahaha...Brillant father! Element Travel will show just what kind of Magical Power we wield, while the Shadow Guard will strike fear into all in the room by coming from every persons shadows. Oh father you are devious, no wonder your King." the blonde nods to this and the teen asks "What of when Fudge and the other Pure-Blood morons reveal in the rag they call a paper that we are Vampires?" the elder vampire responds

"We hold our heads up high and confirm it. We do not hide our fangs nor our eyes. We behave as our stations dictate we behave, meaning you are the Prince of Vampire and so you shall behave as the Prince of Vampires, you will be regal, cunning, observant, and ruthless. Basically just be your true self." Harry nods at this, and so the rest of the afternoon and into the night is spent going over the plan for screwing over the British morons.

**January 4****th**** 1995, Office of Amelia Bones, Ministry of Magic, London**

Gathered together in the office of one very angry and very annoyed Amelia Bones, sits the 4 boys who Hadrian beat down and in the case of the young Malfoy nearly broke the mind of, standing behind each sitting boy is their fathers, Lords Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott Sr, Vincent Crabbe Sr, and Gregory Goyle Sr, and standing next to Amelia is Minister for Magic of Britain Cornelius Fudge who is looking rather angry as he looks at the time and says

"Where the Devil are these foreigners? No respect I tell you, it's already 10 minuets passed the agreed upon time." Madame bones turns her head to the Minister and replies

"They will be here Cornelius just be patient. Its not as if you have anything of great importance to do today, after all the Years first Wizagamont session isnt until the 15th of the month." at this Lucius Malfoy sneers and says

"The fact that they haven't arrived yet is proof enough of Potter's guilt." Amelia turns her gaze on the arrogant blonde and glares at him, however as she is about to reply to his words suddenly several Men and women come from nowhere, seeming to break off from the shadows of everyone in the room. There are 4 men and 4 women, all dressed in Clothes as black as the night, wearing what appear to be helmets with dark visors so that the only thing that can be seen is the glow of crimson or golden eyes, holstered at their sides are Swords and Mundane Fire-arms.

One of the men step forward, the best way to describe him is hulking, he stands at nearly 7 feet tall with a large muscular build, and he speaks in a deep baritone voice as he says

"We are the Shadow Guard, protectors of the house of Dracula, and you will all rise and bow your heads for our masters. Presenting his Majesty King Adamantius Vladislaus Dracula King of ALL Vampires! And His Royal Highness Prince Hadrian Adamantius Dracula Prince of All Vampires!" and after these words are spoken there is a flash of black colored flames, Amelia stands and does a curtsy while the 4 lords and Heirs do nothing but sneer at the very thought that filthy vampires would interrupt the affairs of wizards, and Fudge cowers in fear having heard of what happens to those that anger the Dracula.

After a few moments the flames die down to reveal Adam and Hadrian Dracula in all their glory, they are dressed to the nines in suits as red as blood, with black ties with the golden coiled dragon in the center of the ties, wearing Long Dragon-skin overcoats over the suits, each has a sword strapped to their left hip, while a Gun is strapped to their right. The biggest thing that everyone in the room notices tho is the sheer power that seems to radiate from the two Vampires, especially Adam, who in the minds of the 4 Death Eater Lords, has more power then their master ever had.

The blonde King steps forward and says "Please Lady Bones rise. We apologize for our tardiness, however I'm sure you will understand when I say, Royalty is Never late, everyone else is simply early." Amelia raises from her curtsy and looks at the man she knows to be Adam Dragonov and says

"Ofcourse your Majesty. I welcome you to My office, and apologize if this hearing has inconvenienced you or the Prince in anyway." the blonde nods and says

"It has, however We are well aware of the arrogance of the British Lords, and are not unprepared for this "Hearing". Isnt that so Hadrian?" The dark haired teen speaks up for the first time responding

"Ofcourse it is Father. I believe we should get this over with, after all we do have far more important things to be doing. You have a meeting with the Covens of Britain tonight after all." The blonde nods his head, however before he can say anything Lucius Malfoy opens his mouth and says

"It all Makes sense now. Ofcourse your Filthy creatures, thats the only way this boy could harm our children in the ways he did. Minister I demand that beast of a boy be put down for the safety of all the children at Hogwarts!" however he immediately regrets saying this as he finds himself unable to breathe, his airways constricted, as he tries to gasp for breath but cannot, he falls to his knees, he looks up to see Adam Dracula across the room from him holding up his right hand and clenching it as if to choke someone, and the other blonde looks at him with cold fury as he says

"No one insults myself or my son in my presence _Lord _Malfoy. You will be silent for the rest of this farce, for if you are not then you will find out just how powerful an enemy you are making, for I will do much worse to you then what my son did to yours, Hadrian is merely a Half-Vampire and so his Mind Magics are only Half as strong as my own. I can make you experience things so frightening that it will utterly destroy your mind and shut down all the functions of your body. Do not test me you Inbred fool. You have been warned." and then he opens his hand up fully and drops it back to his side and the older Malfoy begins to take in deep breaths of air.

The blonde Vampire king turns back to Amelia and Fudge and says "I have grown tired of this already. My son is accused of attacking these Inbreed children without provocation? Well we have proof that he was provoked and was acting in the defense of not only himself but of his Fiancee and fellow Champion, Fleur Delacour, who by the way happens to be the grand-daughter of the current Veela Queen." the fat Minister feeling slightly more brave asks

"A..and what proof do you bring your Majesty?" Adam motions to Harry and the boy steps forward and places a vial with silvery strands in it onto Madame Bones' desk and says

"In that vial you will find both mine and Fleur's un-altered memories of the event in question. If you would use a pensive to look at them you will find the truth." the red headed woman nods and with a flick of her wand her personal pensive is sitting on her desk, she then pours the memory strands in and stirs them slightly, before nodding to fudge and the two dive in. While the two Ministry Officials are busy the 4 boys all look at Harry with both fear and contempt, however they keep their mouths shut for fear of getting the same treatment Lord Malfoy got not 5 minuets earlier from Adam.

However Harry smirks and turns to his father and says "Its most assured that Madame Bones and the fool Minister will find me not guilty after viewing the memories father." the blonde nods his head and the teen continues "However do you think that they will charge the 4 fools with attempted assault and attempted Rape?" Adam shakes his head and says

"Its not likely. Oh I'm sure that Amelia will want to, however Fudge wont allow it, or he will but with a big enough bribe from the 4 idiot Lords he'll make the case go away and they will never be convicted. Its such a shame that Britain is not only backwards as far as the times go, but also so corrupt." Harry shakes his head and says

"Oh well, If they don't do anything I'm sure that Jean-Claude will. After-all he is the current head of the French Magical Law Enforcement, and in the running to be the next French Minister for Magic. He will not allow the attempted rape of his Eldest daughter and Heiress to go unpunished." the blonde nods his head in agreement at this, while the 8 wizards grow angrier and angrier at their conversation.

A few moments later Madame Bonds and Fudge come out of the pensive and Amelia says "Well it seems pretty cut and dry to me. Prince Dracula assaulted Heirs Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle after said boys attempted to attack himself and Miss Delacour from behind with stunners. Then Heir Malfoy blatantly told Prince Dracula and Miss Delacour that they were going to rape her. As a result I as Head of the DMLE have no choice but to dismiss the assault charges against Prince Dracula. However I will be bringing charges of Attempted Assault and Rape on Draco Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott Jr, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Jrs. Don't you agree Cornelius?" Fudge looks at her and says

"I agree on dropping the charges against Prince Dracula. However I think charge these 4 boys with the crimes you suggest is harsh Amelia, after all they are only boys, and I'm sure that they would never have actually raped Miss Delacour. It is well known that while in school the Malfoys and Potters have never gotten along. Abraxas Malfoy and Charlus Potter for instance had legendary duels in the halls of Hogwarts when they were students, and even more legendary arguments as members of the Wizagamont, and Lord Malfoy here was a favorite target for pranks by James Potter in Hogwarts. I believe that Heir Malfoy was just continuing that rivalry and trying to get Prince Dracula riled up, so I as Minister of Magic cannot support those charges and hereby declare that no charges will be filed against anyone and this hearing is Adjourned."

the 8 Wizards smile at this and the boys rise from their chairs, however before they can leave their path is blocked by 2 members of the Shadow Guard, and Harry steps forward towards the boys, stopping 5 feet from Draco Malfoy and says

"You were lucky this day Malfoy. However I give you all only 1 warning, come after me, my friends, or my Fiancee again, and next time your lives will be forfeit. It is not in the nature of a Dracula to give 2nd chances, do not squander this one I give to you." the blonde boy sneers and says

"Don't threaten me half-breed. I'll make sure you know your proper place someday, beneath the boot of Pure-blood's like myself and my friends. House Malfoy always wins." with that the boy turns away from the dark haired vampire as Adam nods to the Shadow Guard to let them pass and the 8 exit the office. The blonde then turns his gaze on Fudge and says

"Know this Cornelius Oswald Fudge, today you have made an enemy of House Dracula. You may lack the courage to prosecute those boys, but let us see how your defiance holds up against the ICW." the fat man pales at this and says

"Surely there is no need to get the Confederation involved in such a little thing?" Adam sneers at the pathetic man and replies

"Oh but there is. Taking my son being Prince of all Vampires out of the equation, Fleur Delacour is the Heiress to the Ancient and Noble house of Delacour, as well as a Princess of the Veela Nation, Her father Lord Jean-Claude Delacour is the Head of the French Magical Law Enforcement, as well as a Candidate for French Minister for Magic, while her Mother Apolline Delacour is the Crowned princess of the Veela Nation. 4 young British Wizards attempting to rape her is an international incident, and Jean-Claude is already in talks with the current Minister for Magic of France to take the case to the ICW, and when they get word of what happened here today I wouldnt be surprised if the Confederation places many restrictions and penalties on Britain."

this causes Fudge to sweat and swear in his head while he turn to Amelia and says "Well I think I shall be heading to my office to get some paperwork done. King and Prince Dracula it was a pleasure." he bows to the two and then leaves. Adam turns to Amelia and says

"I'm sure you have many questions Amelia, however they will have to wait for another time, right now Hadrian and I must go and prepare for the punishment of the British Vampire Covens who supported Voldemort without permission 15 years ago." the red head nods and says

"Ofcourse, I'm sure by the end of the day the news of your being Vampires will be in the Daily Prophet and Susie will be confused. So how about the 2 of you come around to the Ossuary for dinner tomorrow night?" the two nod their heads then Harry looks at the Shadow Guard and says

"All of you return to Castle Dracula. We will not be requiring your protection any further today." as one they say

"By Your Command Your Highness!" as they vanish in shadows, and shortly after the two Dracula vanish in a flash of Lightning, leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the floor of the office and a very impressed DMLE head behind. Later on that evening before going to take care of the covens, Adam receives the Evening Edition of the Prophet and the front page story is about how he and Harry are vampires, with interviews from Lucius and Draco Malfoy, as well as Minister Fudge. After reading it the man knows that things are going to be different for his son when he returns to Hogwarts for the second task, but also know thats exactly what Harry wants.

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well there you have chapter 7. Next chapter will be the reactions from the Durmstrang and Hogwarts students to Harry's vamperic heritage, and the 2nd task. Now I'm thinking of having the person Harry has to rescue being Susan seeing as they're currently friends. anyway As always please read and review. Until next time


	9. Chapter 8: Second Task!

So here finally is chapter 8. Sorry it took so long but i was kind of procrastinating with it, Got distracted by reading other peoples stories and what not. In any case i got it done. next chapter will have a bit of an explination of magical vampires in this story as well as a glimpes into the wealth of the Dracula and Dragonov familes and will be a bit of a filler before chapter 10 which will be the 3rd task and the return of Voldemort. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

"Crap"Human/Merpeople speech

_"Damn"Human/Merpeople thoughts_

**"Accio"Spell spoken**

_**"Morsmorde" Spell Thought/ Telepathy speech.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Second Task**

**February 24****th**** 1995, Hogwarts, Scotland**

The Morning of the second task finds All the champions once again sitting in the great hall waiting to be taken to the black lake for the task, each one trying to prepare themselves for what lies ahead, all but one. Hadrian Dracula sits calmly, one might say regally, at a 5th table that he himself created for the entire Beauxbatons contingent to sit at, drinking a glass of warmed blood, sitting to his left is his fiancee and fellow champion Fleur, and standing behind them is the red-haired Captain of the Shadow Guard, and former spy for the Vampire King in Hogwarts, Cassius.

The reason for the 5th table, and the presence of Cassius is that after the students of Hogwarts read in the Daily Prophet about how he and his father were vampires, all but a few of the British Witches and Wizards began to ostracize not just him but all of Beauxbatons, with people like Karkaroff and Snape accusing Madame Maxime of blatantly keeping his heritage a secret. However through all the glares, and the looks of fear and disgust, as well as the insults thrown towards him from the students of Hogwarts and a few from Durmstrang, Harry has held his head up high and ignored them, however the few who dared to spit insults at Fleur were not so lucky, as many students, mostly pure-blood Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws, ended up in the hospital wing for multiple different reasons, none however have been stupid enough to attack him or any one close to him.

One good thing that has come from his outing as Prince of Vampires is that he and Neville have become great friends, as the young Longbottom heir proclaimed infront of all three schools that he didn't care what race Harry was, what mattered to him was the kind of person he was inside and that he was the Dracula Heir's friend no matter what, this earned him the dark haired teen's respect, another good thing was that after a short conversation with Susan the young red head accepted that he was a Vampire and that he'd never drink her blood without her permission, or use his vamperic hypnosis on her, and the two grew a bit closer.

Also the night after the article came out the dark haired teen got to witness just why his father has the title of King of Vampires and No-Life King. The two of them went to a gathering of the 5 covens of Britain and Ireland, called for by Adam himself. During the gathering of the Covens the blonde haired Vampire demanded to know who gave the coven leaders the ok to support Voldemort during the last war, however the answer they gave only sealed their fates.

They told their King that they made a group decision to join with the Human Dark Lord to take over the British Magical World to gain the rights they deserve as the wizard and witches betters, and that they weren't going to allow an order from in their words "the Usurper" of the Vampire throne to stop them. That answer got all of them slaughtered, his father tore into each and everyone of them with the Dracula ancestral sword, as well as his power over the shadows and the elements, painting the room in their blood, and absorbing their souls and powers into himself.

After the slaughter no vampire in any of the Covens exceeded the age of 400, and the blonde King placed 3 of his most trusted Elder Vampires, each in their 800's, in command of 3 of the Covens, the last 2 he took for himself and Hadrian, giving the teen command of the Scottish Coven while he himself took control of the Coven in London, however his little display did as it was supposed to, as news spread to all covens across the world that to disobey King Dracula means instant death.

Now we find the young Vampire heir just enjoying his morning, once again ignoring the mutterings and looks from the other 2 schools, before looking over to his blonde love and noticing that she looks worried he proceeds to ask her

"Whats wrong Silver rose? Are you still on edge about today's task?" the blonde looks at him and he can see real fear in her eyes as she says

"No Mon Amour I'm not worried about the task, the training from your father over the hols helped with that. No the problem is Gabrielle, Maman and Papa said that she wasn't in her bed this morning, and no one has seen her since she went to bed last night! I'm scared that one of those pure-blood bigots kidnapped her!" Harry places an arm around her and pulls her close and says

"Shh...shh its alright. I'm sure thats not the case." the blonde beauty looks up into his eyes and says

"How can you be certain?" the dark haired Vampire just smiles and says

"Because if that was the case the charms I placed on the bracelet I gave her for Yule would have alerted me instantly and I would have saved her within 10 seconds. No by the look on the face of our Headmistress and the twinkle in the eye of the fool Dumbledore I would hazard a guess that they've decided to use your sister as the thing you'll miss the most." this statement while easing her mind about her sister being kidnapped, also angers her that they would place her sister under a lake filled with Merpeople. After breakfast is done Dumbledore and the other school heads stand up and the old man says

"If everyone will follow my fellow heads and I down to the Black Lake, the second task shall begin in but 20 minuets." with that all 3 schools rise and follow all the teachers, school heads, as well as Bagman and a Red haired young man that they were told is Percy Weasley, who is Crouch's assistant and filling in for him because hes sick. After a short walk, everyone reaches the shore of the Black Lake to find a make-shift dock of sorts, the champions, school heads, Bagman, and Percy step onto the dock, while the schools and the visitors who have come to see the second task which include Fleur's parents, as well as Augusta Longbottom the grandmother of Neville, take a seat in conjured stands to watch.

Each of the Champions strip their clothes off to reveal bathing suits, with Cedric wearing yellow and black trunks and short sleeved shirt, Krum wearing something similar but completely red, and Fleur wearing a one piece powder blue Bathing suit, however its Harry that causes a reaction from everyone, the dark haired teen's clothes melt away to reveal only a pair of Black Mundane style Board shorts with the Dracula coiled dragon on his left short leg in blood red, and on his upper body is nothing, showing off his athletic and strong body, with 4 pack abs, and well defined bicep and pectoral muscles, and just the slightest bit of dark hair on his pale chest.

This attire causes all the girls from Beauxbatons and Hogwarts to blush, and the older witches watching to stare in awe at how fit the 14 year old is. Dumbledore clears his throat and casts the Sonorous spell and says

"Welcome to the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament! In today's task the 5 champions have had someone irreplaceable taken from them last night, and those people rest at the bottom of the lake. Now each champion will have 1 hour to get to the village in the center of the lake, retrieve their hostage and return to this dock. For each minuet over the hour that they take points will be deducted. Now let the Second task begin!" he ends the spell and one by one each champion dives into the water, starting with Harry.

The Dark haired teen takes out a little snorkel from his shorts pocket and proceeds to transfigure it into a scuba tank and breathing mask, and then puts them on, the reason for this being that since he's half human he still has to breath in oxygen only not as much as a full fledged human, and once he has the two items on securely he begins swimming towards the Merpeople village. On the way he's attacked by Grindylowes, however using his control of the elements he freezes the water around them and turns them into Grindylowe-sicles, then as he enters the village he hears his father's voice in his head say

_**"Fleur is out my son, the Grindylowes attacked her and forced her to exit the lake or rise being eaten alive. You will have to save not only your hostage but Little Gabby as well." **_The dark haired teen just nods his head at this, and enters the Merpeople Village proper, and as he makes his way to where the hostages are kept he sees many Merpeople staring at him with fear and trepidation.

He swims over to the hostages and notices that his hostage is Susan, and next to her is Gabrielle, he moves over and first cuts the rope holding Susan to the structure with a clawed finger, and then as he moves over to do the same with Gabby, he gets surrounded by the Merpeople who place their tridents to his neck as one says

"Only one hostage may be taken by each champion. The young one stays until her Champion comes!" Harry sneers at the creatures and with but a thought sends them all flying away from him as he takes off the breather and uses the shadows from the lake floor to create a pocket of air around himself and says

"You dare to raise your weapons to the Prince of Vampires?! The little one's champion is her sister, however she will not be coming as the Grindylowes made that impossible. That little girl will be my sister-in-law someday so I will be taking her as well as my own hostage and theres not a damn thing you can do about it! Try to stop me and I will slaughter you're entire Village!" he then places the breather back on and drops the shadows, as the Merpeople back off in fear of the angry Vampire, he then cuts the rope holding Gabby and grabs her and Susan just as Cedric comes and saves Cho.

Harry swims to the surface of the lake with both of the girls and when they break the surface the girls finally react, taking in huge gulps of air, and shivering from the cold temperature of the lake, Gabby is speaking fast in french mostly thanking her future brother for saving her, while Susan just clings to the teen and says "Thank you Harry." the boy nods and then swims easily with the two back to the dock.

He easily lifts the two girls on to the dock with his vamperic strength then gets himself out of the water, each of them is them wrapped in towels and wool blankets to both dry them off and warm them up, Fleur comes over and grips her sister into a fierce hug and proceeds to apologize to her for failing to save her from the lake, but the little blonde waves off her apology and tells her its ok because Harry saved her, while thats happening Susan is giving the dark haired Vampire Prince a kiss on the cheek and thanking him again for getting her out of the lake, before letting herself be dragged off to Madame Pomfrey to get a pepper up potion and then head back to the castle to get changed out of her wet clothes by her best friend Hannah Abbot.

Harry then casts off the blanket and towel, before wrapping himself in shadows, and when they recede hes dry and wearing a red Mundane business suit with a black tie and as he turns around to walk over to his Fiancee and her family he instead walks right into a passionate kiss from Fleur, to which he wraps his arms around the beautiful blonde's waist pulling her closer to himself, and kisses her back just as passionately, and after about 10 minuets of this they hear a throat clear and stop to turn and see that it was Dumbledore who cleared his throat as the old man says

"I think thats quite enough. I believe that such acts of young love should be done in private." Harry however laughs and says

"I think that your just jealous because you don't have anyone to love you anymore old man." this causes Fleur to giggle, and the old man to fume silently, however before he can respond to the accusation, Adam Dracula appears from nowhere and clasps his son on the shoulder and says

"Good work my son. You saved 2 hostages and managed to scare the Merpeople into submission with but a small demonstration of your powers. I would say that your well on your way to learning how to be a King." this causes the dark haired teen beams slightly at his father's praise,

before the man turns to Dumbledore and says "As for you Albus. You are a true fool you know that? Placing not only the niece of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and current Regent of the Noble and Ancient house of Bones in the lake but also to place the younger daughter of the Head of French Law Enforcement and current front runner for the position of French Minister for Magic in the lake as well. I hope that you're ready for the proverbial shit storm that is about to reign down on your head, especially from Jean seeing as you did not have his or his wife's permission to use her as a hostage. Not to mention his daughter is Half-Veela and the conflict between the Veela and Merpeople Nations is legendary. If my son hadn't of saved young Gabriel then she very well could have been killed by the Merpeople as a message to the Veela Nation, and then you'd have an international incident on your hands."

Albus almost pales at this information, however he keeps his composure and responds "I assure you King Dracula that I would never have allowed any harm to come to any of the hostages from the Merpeople. As for not having the permission of the younger miss Delacour's parents, Madame Maxime assured me that she had attained their permission to use the young lady as her sister's hostage, if that was in error then it should be taken up with the Beauxbatons headmistress and not myself. As for Amelia, I think when she sees the magically binding permission form that Susan filled out to be your son's hostage that she will have no problems with it."

the blonde then steps up close to the old man so that only he can hear his next words and says "You believe you have it all figured out don't you boy? Lay the blame for Gabrielle's taking on the french headmistress, and then try to placate Amelia by showing her a permission form that is not worth the paper its printed on. However you forgot something of importance, Susan is only 14 years old and thus cannot sign any legal forms or documents without her guardian's permission or presence. And since Legally and Magically, Amelia Bones is the guardian of Susan Bones, that means your usual excuse of acting In Loco Parentis, wont fly. Quite simply you broke the law, try to worm your way out of that." and with that he steps away from the old man as the last champion, Neville, appears with his hostage, as he walks over to his son and the Delacour family and proceeds to lead them away to await the scores for the second task, leaving a visibly pale Albus Dumbledore to realize he may have messed up.

After all the champions have been dried off and warmed up, and had any wounds patched up, Bagman once again uses the Sonorous charm to enhance his voice and says

"I will now announce the champion's scores for the second task! First we have Cedric Diggory who through use of the Bubblehead Charm managed to rescue his hostage and return to the dock in 50 Minuets, thus earning him a score of 40 points putting his total for the tournament up to 72 Points! Next is Hadrian Dracula who through use of Transfiguration turned a simple snorkel into a Muggle Diving device and rescued not only his hostage but Miss Delacour's as well, and returned with both in 57 Minuets, thus earning him 35 Points giving him a grand total of 79 points!

Next we have Mr. Krum who used an unfinished form of Human Transfiguration to rescue his target, however as he arrived back at 1 hour and 10 minuets, which is a full 10 minuets outside of the time limit Mr Krum is only awarded 30 points bringing his total to 61 Points! Then is Miss Fleur Delacour who was the first to arrive back, however it was without her hostage as the Grindylowes forced her to retreat, she is awarded 20 points bringing her total to 51 points!

And lastly is Mr. Longbottom who using Gillyweed managed to save his hostage and return with her in 1 hour and 23 minuets, but as he was 23 minuets outside of the time limit we award him 25 points giving him 62 total points! And with that the 2nd task of the Tri-Wizard tournament is over. The 3rd and Final task of the tournament will take place on June the 24th so until then we wish you all a good day!" Then he casts a Finite and ends the spell.

After that everyone goes their own ways, with the Delacour/Dracula group in particular heading towards Madame Maxime to get an explanation as to why Gabrielle was used as a hostage, when they reach the half-giant woman the first to speak is Jean-Claude Delacour who says

"Headmistress Maxime a word s'il vous plait." the woman turns to the group, smiles and responds

"But ofcourse Seigneur Delacour. What can I do for you?" the man looks at her with anger in his eyes and says

"Why was it my Youngest daughter was used as a hostage? Better yet why weren't myself nor my wife consulted about it or asked our permission to have her used as such?" the Beauxbatons Headmistress rears back at this as if she had been slapped and responds

"I do not know what you are talking about Seigneur Delacour, Dumbly'dor assured me that we had your permission to use Gabrielle for a hostage after I brought up my concerns about the war between the Veela and Merpeople Nations. In fact he showed me the permission slip with yours and Dame Delacours signatures." while she is saying all this Adam Dracula is reading her mind to see if she's lying, when he sees that everything shes saying is to her knowledge true, however he can see the telltale signs that a memory charm has been performed on her to alter her memories, specifically of the conversation with Dumbledore about using Gabrielle Delacour as a hostage.

And before Jean can respond back the blonde vampire speaks up and says

"She's speaking the truth Jean. I've read her mind and to her knowledge and memories everything she said happened." the man looks at his friend incredulously but when he sees him just smile mirthlessly he lets it go, sighs and says

"I see, well then I apologize for my words Madame Maxime. However I can assure you that the Signatures that Dumbledore showed you did not belong to myself or my Lady, they were in fact forgeries which I will be investigating. In the future when looking at a legal document for my Younger daughter be sure that you make sure the signature truly belongs to Myself or Apolline." the huge woman nods her head and replies

"Ofcourse. Please forgive me for my error, as I trusted my fellow school head, but I promise you in the future I shall not be so trusting." she then looks to Gabrielle and says "Gabrielle, s'il vous plait pardonnez mes actions en vous utilisant comme un otage. Si cela vous a affecte negativement en aucune maniere, vous pouvez jeter tout le blame sur moi.(Gabrielle, please forgive my actions in using you as a hostage. If this has affected you negatively in any way then you may lay all blame on me.)" the little blonde half Veela just smiles and responds

"Tout va bien madame Maxime. Je suis arrive a etre sauve par mon frere Harry, si cela fonctionnait bien pour moi.(Its alright madame Maxime. I go to be saved by my brother Harry, so it work out fine for me.)" at this everyone just chuckles, realizing that being saved by Harry was the highlight of her little life thus far, and said teen just bends down and places a light kiss to the 8 year olds cheek and says

"Your welcome Gabby." which causes her to beam and her sister and mother to giggle. After this everyone breaks apart, with the Delacours and Harry heading towards the Beauxbatons coach, while Adam Dracula begins heading towards Hogwarts Castle, which Harry notices and asks

"Father why are you going towards Hogwarts?" the blonde man turns to his son and smiles and says

"I have an old promise to collect from a certain witch. Don't wait for me son, go and celebrate with your fiancee. I assure you that you will see me again tomorrow." the teen looks confused at this and says

"Why will I see you again tomorrow?" Adam smirks and says

"Because tomorrow you are going to be Joining me at Gringotts London branch tomorrow for an accounting of our vaults in that branch. Its time for you to take a more active role in learning what is to be a King, starting with how we make our money." the teen nods as the man pats his shoulder one more time and then turns to continue his trip to the castle, while Harry turns to continue his trip to the coach with a slight bit of excitement for finally getting to find just how wealthy both the houses of Dracula and Dragonov are, along with possibly getting an accounting of the Potter Family vaults.

* * *

Annnd Cut! Well theres chapter 8. As i said before sorry that it took me so long. Next chapter will be a visit to Gringotts followed by a bunch of other filler stuff, including Dumbles getting slapped with a lawsuit for Altering the memories of a foriegn head of school. Anway as always read and Review. Until next time.


End file.
